


something sweet (to mend your heart)

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even helps Isak fall back in love with love, Even is friends with Isak's ex, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Isak is SO SASSY and BOSS, Jaded and Hurt Isak, M/M, they laugh and banter a LOT
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —No creo que quiera volver a besar a un chico, jamás.En la cual Isak se hastía tras ser engañado y le hace frente utilizando sarcasmo y humor. Está determinado a acabar el año escolar sin drama y evita a su ex y a todos sus atroces amigos a todo costo. Bueno, a todos excepto, quizás, al medio decente Even Bech Næsheim, que de alguna manera se determinó a ganar su amistad y arreglarle el corazón.O: Isak está herido y endurecido y Even lo vuelve tierno y dulce.





	1. algo genial

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something sweet (to mend your heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458558) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> holaaa. comencé a escribir esto tras escuchar The Good Side de Troye Sivan. me hace pensar en alguien muy entrañable en mi corazón y me di cuenta de que nunca recurrí a ese material lol.  
> así que aquí vamos. Aquí Isak es básicamente (literalmente) yo en el instituto.
> 
> advertencia: lenguaje homofóbico, (breve) indeseadas y explicitas insinuaciones sexuales
> 
> la parte 2 viene pronto. editando/puliendo. espero les guste esto <3

_A **even_bn**_ _le gustó tu publicación._

Isak mira fijo a la notificación con las cejas fruncidas. Da clic en la misma foto para ver la razón que podría posiblemente merecido un ‘me gusta’ de Even Bech Næsheim, y rápidamente decide que él es simplemente deleznable igual que todos y cada uno de los amigos de Julian.

Era una foto con una leyenda que lee **_‘If you don’t remember her name in the morning, take her to Starbucks 1’. _**Isak lo había publicado hace un año o así. Antes de Julian. Antes de _todo lo gay._

_¿Ahora los amigos de Julian me están acosando? ¿Ahora van por mi Instagram buscando mierda y risas?_

—¿Qué pasa? —Jonas le da un golpe desde el otro lado del sofá con el pie, probablemente notando el gesto fruncido.

—Nada —Isak se encoge de hombros luego recuerda que se supone finja estar feliz y haber superado su rompimiento con Julian _caraculo_. Que por eso está aquí en casa de Jonás en lugar su cama mirando películas de horror.

Jonas enarca una de las cejas e Isak inmediatamente sabe que no lo dejará pasar. Últimamente ha estado merodeando e Isak lo odia. Odia lo mucho que Jonas se preocupa todo el tiempo. Que siempre le está dando razones para preocuparse, procurar, sentirse mal. Isak lo odia.

—Even caraculo Bech Næsheim me está acosando en Insta —Isak suspira, rindiéndose.

—¿Even? Pensaba que él era el amable —Jonas ofrece, bajando el teléfono para girar el cuerpo hacia Isak.

—No hay ninguno amable, Jonas. Todo son imbéciles.

—¿Por ser amigos de él? —Jonas parpadea—. Estoy seguro de que sólo es por lealtad. Estoy seguro de que Even no haría lo que Julian hizo.

—¿Desde cuándo te agrada tanto Even?

—No me agrada —Jonas suspira—. Digo, ni siquiera conozco al chico. Simplemente no quiero que empieces a odiar a todos con los que Julian alguna vez ha interactuado por lo que él hizo.

—No odio a Even. Sólo encuentro extraño que interactúe con mis publicaciones de hace un año como habláramos —Isak suspira, sintiendo la disparatada cólera dejarlo un poco—. Es decir, ¿quién hace eso?

—Quizás estaba viendo y el dedo se le resbaló.

—Sí estoy seguro de que el dedo se le resbaló en la publicación donde intenté convencer a todo mundo de que era un macho heterosexual —Isak ríe, pero es amargo y distante.

—No creo que pondría tanto esfuerzo en hacerte sentir mal.

—Finalmente coincidimos en algo —Isak resopla luego extiende los brazos, dando lo mejor de sí para lucir aburrido e inalterable—. Probablemente sólo estaba aburrido. Como sea.

—¿Tal vez le gustas? ¿Tal vez está intentando llamar tu atención?

—¿Qué diablos? —Isak resopla, sus ojos ensanchándose un poco porque la posibilidad de gustarle a Even nunca le había cruzado la mente.

—No sé, pero ya casi son dos meses desde lo de Julian. No me he juntado demasiado con esos chicos, pero Even siempre parece disfrutar tu compañía —Jonas responde luego coge el teléfono con una amplia risa. El bastardo engreído—. Sólo es una idea.

—Sí, Jonas. Estoy seguro de que él está enamorado de mí. Escuché que le gusta el reciclaje —Isak bromea luego se deja caer en los cojines del sofá hasta que su rostro está fuera de vista.

—¿Por qué siempre te menosprecias?

_Como si otros no lo hicieran por mí._

—Me gusta aquí abajo —Isak dice.

—No me gusta esta autocrítica en la que estás últimamente.

—Se llama _autodérision_ 2, Jonas. Es sentido del humor francés.

—Al diablo. Me rindo.

—¡Oh no! —Isak hace puchero dramáticamente porque así es de insufrible—. ¿Ahora quién va a convencerme que Even Bech Næsheim está secretamente enamorado de mí?

Jonas no responde, probablemente porque sabe que Isak no morderá y que continuará con los golpes sarcásticos que era mayormente dirigidos a él mismo. Se asientan en un cómodo silencio e Isak vuelve a mirar fijamente a la notificación de **even_bn.**

Lo piensa, la posibilidad de gustarle a Even Bech Næsheim. El hecho de que ahora mismo está en su perfil, viendo y accidentalmente interactuando con sus publicaciones. Es casi halagador.

_Él es amigo de Julian. Tu primer novio. Tu ex que te rompió el corazón y te engañó._

Isak sacudió la cabeza justo en el momento para que otro amigo de Julian comente en la misma publicación que Even. **_‘If you don’t remember her name in the morning, take her to Starbucks’_ **

**_@davidk97_ ** _creo que te referías al nombre de un él HIS* y llevarlo HIM* a Starbucks._

Isak lo mira fijo hasta que las palabras dejan de tener sentido, hasta que puede concentrarse en las letras y no el significado vinculado a ellas. Se siente un poco entumecido, un poco humillado. Sus manos en puños. No está seguro de si quiere pelear con alguien o llorar justo ahí en el sofá de Jonas.

_¿Ahora me están acosando cibernéticamente? ¿De verdad?_

—Te has quedado muy callado —Jonas observa sin siquiera levantar la vista del teléfono.

—Solo miro memes. Algunos están comenzando a requerir una cierta cantidad de concentración —Isak responde y espera que su voz no lo traicione ahora mismo. Es Bueno con esto. Fingir que todo está bien, siempre. 

—Esperas que Even de me gusta a tus viejas publicaciones, ¿verdad? —Jonas se ríe, y por un momento Isak desea que pudiera decirle que _no._ Que de hecho está conteniendo el aliento y fortaleciéndose para que más amigos de Julian comiencen a comentar y burlarse de él y de lo metido en el armario que estaba hace sólo un año.

—Algo así —Isak expira, su pulgar rondando el botón ‘eliminar’. Está por eliminar el comentario de David. No le importa lo que él piensa.

—Te lo digo. Estoy muy seguro de que él tiene algo contigo, ese chico Even.

—Correcto.

Isak elimina la publicación completa.

.

Casi es el fin del año escolar y se aferra al hecho algo desesperado. _Casi_ el fin. Ya no tendrá que sonreír y reír y bromear y pretender estar impasible ante las miradas que la gente sigue dándole. No tendrá que seguir encontrándose con Julian y sus amigos y atestiguar las tonterías del Russtime casi todos los días. No tendrá que seguir topándose con la chica con la que Julian lo engañó - Eili, con piel morena y ojos avellana - mientras toda la escuela estaba hablando de ellos, la primerísima pareja abiertamente gay de Nissen.

No tendrá que sentir ganas de huir a casa porque no puede soportar la pena, los susurros, ser juzgado. Incluso los catedráticos lo sabían. Todo mundo lo sabía. Sobre el corazón de Isak partiéndose en dos por un chico con corto cabello castaño rojizo. Un chico del que no sabía nada en primera además del hecho de que era bisexual y hermoso y que le aceleraba el corazón siempre que se cruzaban en los pasillos.

_‘Pobrecito. Salió del armario por Julian, y Julian simplemente lo jodia y engañaba con chicas todo el tiempo.’_

Isak no se rompió. No lo rompió, lo que Julian le hizo. Nunca faltó a una sola clase. Nunca se puso de pie en mitad de la cafetería y salió corriendo en llanto porque Julian y Eili se estaban enrollando por la ventana - sin importar lo mucho que lo quisiera. Isak nunca se rompió. Apareció al día siguiente encapuchado y con audífonos y se rehusó a mostrar alguna señal de debilidad. _Al diablo él y al diablo todos._

Se encerró en el baño de casa cuando Vilde le escribió primero al respecto, con cuidado de no sobresaltar a su madre ya estaba profundamente dormida. Lloró silenciosamente sobre el piso igual que esos patéticos perdedores en la televisión no podía siquiera creerlo. E intentó cuestionar la información de Vilde por algunos segundos dado que de todas maneras ella estaba repleta de mierda la mitad del tiempo.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, Isak lo sabía. Lo sabía porque durante la corta relación - tres semanas, sin contar el suspirar de Isak por meses - Julian nunca lo acariciaba, casi parecía atemorizado, nunca cediendo, nunca deseándolo.

 _—Lo va a conseguir a otro lado —_ Mahdi había esnifado cuando Isak le confesó sus preocupaciones después de bastantes cervezas.

Julian sí que lo conseguía en otro lado.

.

Isak se centra en el lado bueno de las cosas. Cada persona que lo hirió resultaba estar en tercer año y pronto se graduaban. Bueno, todos con excepción de Even Bech Næsheim que todavía está en segundo año. Y no es que este realmente hiriéndolo o molestándolo luego que todo se fuera al carajo. En todo caso, Even parecía más triste por Isak, siempre con una expresión de consuelo en la expresión del rostro, casi como si pudiera ver lo desconsolado que estaba realmente Isak pese a la risa y las sonrisas y la indiferencia.

_Las sonrisas e indiferencia._

—No es que estuviera enamorado ni nada —Isak dice siempre que alguien lo saca a flote, siempre encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada desinteresada mientras él corazón le pincha y pincha y pincha.

Después de todo estaba enamorado o _algo_. Los ojos le brillaban cada que Julian simplemente lo miraba. Su cuerpo ansiaba siempre que Julian lo tocaba. Después de todo, era su primera vez sintiendo y permitiéndose sentir tanto afecto por otro chico.

Y Julian le arrebató algo. Le arrebató su primer amor. Le hizo odiar la idea de cogerse de las manos. Lo hizo odiar la lluvia. Lo hizo odiar besar chicos. Lo hizo odiar los autobuses y cines. Julian lo hizo odiar todo lo que solía esperar con ansias.

.

A veces, Isak incluso volvería todo el asunto un chiste, pensando que también podría reírse de sí mismo de manera que otros no lo hicieran.

—¿Estás atravesando pánico gay? ¿Estás sospechando que podrías volverte bisexual? ¿Estás intentando averiguar en qué equipo juegas? ¿Quieres asegurarte que sólo es una fase? Aquí está mi número, chicos. —Isak pone un espectáculo en la cafetería y la mesa está abarrotada como usualmente, con rostros familiares y algunos no tan familiares.  

Todo mundo está riendo y a Isak le gusta escuchar la manera en que la gente suena cuando se ríen a causa él. Le gusta más que cuando se ríen _de_ él o peor: sentirse tristes por él. Así que se deleita en ello. Se pone de pie y de verdad comienza a garabatear su número en un pequeño trozo de papel.

—¿Algún interesado, chicos? —bromea, agitándolo mientras observa a Magnus apretarse el estómago como si es lo más gracioso que ha escuchado.

Todos se ríen excepto por la persona que coge el trozo de papel de los dedos de Isak.

Es él. Even Bech Næsheim. Y se ve molesto. Parece que se siente mal por Isak.

E Isak lo odia. Absolutamente lo detesta a él y él rostro.

—Julian puede estar con una chica ahora mismo, pero él todavía es bisexual —dijo. Y aunque las palabras son crueles, la voz permanece gentil—. La bisexualidad no es una fase.

Isak no puede recordar la última vez que Even le dirigió una palabra a él. Pero está seguro de que nunca lo dejó sintiéndose así de expuesto, así de acabado.

—Habría dado este espectáculo si hubiera sabido que el gran Even Bech Næsheim me daría uno de sus discursos que cambian la vida —Isak responde mientras le sostiene la mirada e intenta verse tan desinteresado e indiferente como le es posible porque toda la mesa los observa.

—Julian es un maldito cretino, pero él no representa a todos los chicos bisexuales, sabes. Hay grandes bisexuales y pansexuales que nunca te harían daño.  

Isak lo mira fijo con calidez en el pecho, porque _cómo se atreve_ a sermonearlo frente a todos sus amigos cuando claramente sólo está intentando superar el día. Cómo se atreve a hacerlo sonar como la personas más ignorante y bifóbica del mundo. Cómo se atreve.

Isak lo odia.

—Relájate colega. Fue una broma —Magnus dice e Isak quiere besarle el rostro porque ahora mismo no puede pensar en ninguna palabra—. No hay necesidad de ofenderse por todo. Isak no estaba burlándose de la bisexualidad o lo que sea.

Pero Even lo ignora, la mirada permaneciendo fija con la de Isak todo el tiempo. Se observaron por algo de tiempo, e Isak no puede evitar notar la manera en que Even está sujetando el pequeño trozo de papel con su número. Está cuidadosamente presionado entre el dedo pulgar y el índice, como si esperara que Isak extendiera la mano e intentara róbaselo. Lo sostiene como si contiene el secreto del universo.

—No era mi intención sermonearte en mitad del almuerzo, Isak —Even dijo eventualmente, irrumpiendo en una sonrisa de disculpa y haciendo a Isak cuestionar por cuánto tiempo habían estado sólo mirándose.

—¿Me vas a regresar eso? —pregunta, haciendo gesto al número de teléfono sobre el papel.

—Lo conservaré —Even dijo, ahora echándose atrás, caminando hacia atrás como si se tratara de una película o algo. _Qué idiota._

—¿Por qué? ¿También pasas una fase? —Isak pica en dirección a él sólo para ver si lo liquidaría. Y cuando no ocurre, agrega—. ¿Harto de lindos rubios?

—En realidad, todo lo contrario —Even responde ahora a la distancia y requiere un segundo para que Isak entienda la razón por la que su mesa está Riéndose mientras Eva intenta silbar. Él técnicamente califica como un _lindo rubio,_ al menos acorde a las chicas.

—Bueno, no te emociones demasiado porque no fui lo suficientemente tonto como para escribir mi número real.

.

Jonas espera hasta que sólo quedan los dos para sacarlo. Isak desea que no lo hiciera, pero se trata de Jonas.

—Aunque, ese era tu número real —dijo, los pasos ligeros comparados a Isak que estaba arrastrando los pies.

—Él no tiene que saberlo.

—¿No quieres que te escriba?

—No quiero que juegue con mi cabeza —Isak responde y es lo más honesto que ha dicho a Jonas en un tiempo.

—No creo que lo haría.

—No importa. Él no escribirá —Isak ofrece luego camina más rápido.

Solía odiar estar en casa. En realidad, todavía. Pero al menos puede estar solo. Al menos en casa nadie le pregunta cómo está.

* * *

**Número desconocido**

**18:19**

Antes quería decir algo  
Pero me di cuenta de que ya dije demasiado

¿Quién eres?

Sabes quién soy :)  
Lamento mi exabrupto de antes  
Estuve completamente fuera de lugar

Lo lamento creo que tienes el número equivocado

También quería decir que  
te mereces algo mejor  
No permitas que tu corazón se marchite y muera por un cretino  
sería toda una pena

* * *

 Isak mira al mensaje por mucho más de lo que querría admitir. Busca el sarcasmo o burla o licencia. Pero en realidad no puede encontrar algo. Quizás, porque una parte de sí no puede creer que Even Bech Næsheim de verdad le escribió. La parte de sí que enterró tan en el fondo de manera que no sentiría demasiado todo el tiempo.  

 _Mi yo más feliz._ La parte de él que marchita y muerta.

Isak no responde al mensaje de Even porque no quiere que esto sea algo. No quiere la pena o palabras ni nada.

Pero cuando se duerme, tres palabras lo mantienen cálido en la oscuridad.

_‘Mereces algo mejor.’_

Casi se siente como un abrazo.

.

 _Únicamente a unas semanas del verano._ Isak se aferra a la idea y sonríe para sí cuando nadie lo mira. Hace los exámenes y fuma porros con Jonas y entretiene la mesa del almuerzo.

Ahora todos saben que él es gay y no le importa. Al menos no tanto como temía que sería. Después de todo, cuando salió del armario, fue con una mano cogiéndole la suya en el patio del instituto. Estaba aterrado, pero Julian estaba tan orgulloso de ser bisexual y era tan carismático e intimidante que Isak habría hecho cualquier cosa para impresionarlo y conservarlo. Así que salió del armario. Mayormente por él. Porque Julian dijo que nunca querría estar con alguien que estuviera _‘avergonzado de quien sea.’_

En retrospectiva, Isak comprende que nada en su vida es resultado de una _elección_ consciente porque él la hiciera. Simplemente acepta lo que le surge con la cabeza agachada. No instiga nada. Sólo acepta y se adapta. ¿Su padre se fue? Se adapta. ¿Su madre enloquece? Lidia con ello. ¿Su novio no lo vería si no sale del armario? Sale del armario. ¿Ese mismo novio lo engaña así de pronto? Se encoge de hombros y comienza a burlarse de sí como un mecanismo de defensa.

Nada es idea suya. Nada es elección suya. Ni siquiera está fiesta que finge estar disfrutando. Isak sabía que Julian y sus amigos estarían aquí pero todavía siguió la corriente porque los chicos insistieron. Isak simplemente va con todo.

Está hablando con una chica rubia que no le dejaría de tocar el cabello cuando atisba a Even Bech Næsheim en la multitud. Está vistiendo una camisa de cuadros sobre una camiseta blanca. E Isak no sabe la razón por la que está mirándolo, pero así es.

_¿Cómo su cabello hace eso?_

—Nunca respondiste a mi mensaje —Even lo saluda con una sonrisa. Y está hermoso, Isak piensa, calladamente dándose cuenta de que en realidad nunca lo miró así antes.

—¿Qué mensaje? —Isak sonríe en respuesta, levantando la lata de cerveza para brindar contra lo que parece un vaso de _¿agua?_

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Se miraron por un momento, una silenciosa comprensión mutua haciéndolos sonreír. E Isak se dio cuenta que acaban de tener una conversación completa con los ojos.

Even está por decir algo e Isak espera porque no le importaría tener otra. Una conversación silenciosa. Pero entonces el rostro de Even cayó cuando un atisbo de algo detrás de él, e Isak giró la cabeza inmediatamente porque sabe lo que es.

Julian y Eili, mano a mano, riendo, anunciando la llegada a la fiesta.

_Genial._

—¿Estás bien? —Even pregunta y está repleto de lástima. Isak desea que el piso pudiera simplemente tragárselo completo. Ahora todo mundo está por comenzar a mirarlo en cualquier minuto, cuidadosamente anticipando que se marcharía o finalmente se derrumbaría.

—Sip —Isak sonríe luego se aleja.

Un chico algo - Erik o algo - se le acerca con una sonrisa tiempo después y le ofrece una bebida, la que Isak rechaza. Ya tuvo tres bebidas y no quiero ponerse sentimental. Pero el chico insiste y se pone algo tocón, haciendo que Isak se dé cuenta que esto no es una charla amistosa.

—¿Qué quieres? —Isak pregunta con la espalda contra la pared. No es su intención, pero busca en la multitud a Jonas o Magnus o cualquiera en realidad. No es que los llamaría a por ayuda, pero a veces simplemente necesitaba seguridad. A veces, simplemente saber que su gente está cerca lo ayuda a mantenerse cimentado, calmado, distante.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al baño y pones esos lindos labios alrededor de mi pene? —Erik responde. Y sólo son palabras, pero se siente como si este chico acaba de alcanzar el interior del pecho de Isak y robó algo. Como si acabara de quitarle una pieza de él. Lo que algo tan estúpido puede herir.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que pondría mis labios cerca de tu pene? —Isak responde en el tono más insignificante. Es bueno con las palabras cuando tiene el estómago revuelto. Es bueno fingiendo que todo está bien.

—Escuché que te gusta —el chico sonríe—. Ponte de rodillas. Mámamela como una buena zorrita.

El corazón de Isak le martilleaba en su pecho. Nunca le habían hablado así. Nunca había tocado a nadie. Ni siquiera Julian. _Qué diablos._

—Oyes cosas interesantes —responde, ahora un poco más débil porque su cerebro todavía está intentando pensar en algo detallado e inteligente para callarlo.

—¿Sí? Entonces ¿qué tal si vamos a probar mi información? —el chico agrega, el cálido alíen contra el cuello de Isak, los dedos curvándosele alrededor de la muñeca para llevarle la mano a la entrepierna sin que nadie de ahí lo notara. _Es cálido,_ Isak piensa. Cálido y duro. Isak nunca se había sentido así de sucio. Este inservible—. ¿Sientes lo duro que está mi pene simplemente por pensarlo?

—Sí has oído cosas, entonces seguro que oíste que nunca mamo penes así de pequeños.

Isak está sorprendido por su habilidad para producir tales palabras sin hiperventilación. A veces piensa que disocia y abandona su cuerpo, porque no está seguro de dónde está ahora mismo el chico con ojos vacíos y el rubio cabello rizado.

—¡Maricón! —el chico sisea en voz baja, empujándolo contra la pared.

—Tú también. Supongo —Isak se encoge de hombros—. Sí fuera tú, dejaría de ver tanto porno gay. A este ritmo nadie te mamará el pene.

—Jódete.

—También diría jódete, pero prefiero morir.

Y entonces se acabó. El chico está fuera de vista e Isak puede volver a respirar.

Pero en realidad no funciona. Porque tan pronto como atisba a Jonas tras lavarse las manos en la tarja de la cocina porque no podía permitirse esperar la fila de los baños, siente ganas de llorar. Siente ganas de berrear por la humillación. Su mano le arde.

Se abre paso entre la gente, de repente agradecido de que únicamente bebió unos tragos, porque de otra manera no está seguro de que habría sido capaz de contener las lágrimas. Casi está fuera. Casi puede sentir la brisa sobre su piel. Entonces escucha a alguien llamarlo, haciendo que su nombre sonase dulce a sus oídos.

—¡Isak, espera! Isak.

Es Even Bech Næsheim.

Isak no quiere hablar con él, pero no puede evitar pensar que nadie dice así su nombre. ‘ _Isak’._ Casi quiere que lo vuelva a decir, pero está demasiado ocupado intentando pararlo e irse de la fiesta sin que lo siga a afuera.

Porque necesita llorar. Y no puede llorar frente a Even Bech Næsheim.

.

El aire está tan frío y reconfortante sobre su piel como imaginaba que sería. Pero Isak no se sentía reconfortado en su corazón. Todavía se siente asqueado. La mano le arde donde cogió el paquete de ese chico. Acababa de tocar la entrepierna de alguien por primera vez, y ni siquiera fue su elección.

_Joder._

—Isak, ¿Estás bien? —Even pregunta tras él.

Lo siguió. Por supuesto. Es tenaz, este chico.

—Sip. Necesito algo de aire. ¿Por qué? —Isak dice despreocupadamente con la espalda hacia Even, esperando que no pueda verlo temblando. Entonces se mete las manos a los bolsillos y finge buscar algo mientras se gana tiempo.

_Cálmate. Cálmate. Cálmate._

Tiempo para dejar de sentirse una _mierda._ Tiempo para recobrar el aliento. Tiempo para pensar en algo que querría para hacerlo sonreír. Por alguna razón quería sonreír. Para Even Bech Næsheim.

_‘Mereces algo mejor.’ ¿Merezco?_

Casi quiere sacar el teléfono para volver a leer el mensaje. A Isak le encanta el mensaje. Es su menaje favorito en todo el maldito universo.

—Oye —oye a Even respirar suavemente detrás de él y sabe que va a caminar hacia él. Sabe que Even va a ponerle las manos sobre sus hombros y preguntarle si está bien. Lo sabe y lo teme. No está preparado por eso. Ahora mismo no quiere ser tocado. Isak quiere gritar.

_‘Mereces algo mejor.’ ¿Merezco? ¡¿Merezco?!_

En cambio, Even se detiene cuando están a un paso de distancia, sin tocarlo. Tampoco vuelve a preguntarle si está bien.

—¿Quieres que le patee el trasero? —Even susurra—. No golpeo a la gente, pero lo golpearía a él.

—Eres tan tonto —Isak gruñe, pero luego se queda sin habla. Y antes que pueda pensar algo más, se gira y lo abraza.

Lo abraza y tiembla y llora.

Isak nunca ha llorado frente a alguien así que no sabe lo que esperar. Ha tenido a otras personas llorando frente a él. Su madre, su padre, Eva. Pero él nunca ha sido el que llora. Porque odia la sensación de cuando su madre llora y tiene que reconfortarla. Odia la manera en que se traga la tristeza y a soledad. Odia que se siente miserable por días tras reconfortar a alguien. Odia que son libres tras haber llorado y que él no lo es. Que él mantiene todo ese dolor consigo. Dentro de él.

Así que Isak no llora frente a otros. Porque no quiere que se sientan agobiados al reconfortarlo y porque, si lo hacen, no quiere que jamás sientan el dolor que él soporta, dentro de sí.

Pero la manera en que Even lo sostiene ahora mismo, los brazos fuertemente alrededor de su espalda sin entrar en pánico ni preguntar lo que está mal, hace pensar a Isak que puede llorar frente a él. Le hace sentir que a Even no le molesta reconfortarlo, no piensa en él como una carga. Le hace sentir que Even puede soportarlo, su dolor. Como si lo hubiese visto antes. Como si quizás lo tuviera.

Así que llora en los brazos de Even Bech Næsheim. Un chico del que no sabe nada y que ahora odia herirlo más profundo que nadie. Un chico que ahora sabe que Isak Valtersen de hecho es débil y que el rodar los ojos y el encogieron de hombros y la actitud sólo son una farsa. Un chico que sabe que Isak Valtersen llora y tiembla y está roto en algún lugar por dentro.

.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —Even pregunta una vez que se sientan sobre el pasto y saca un porro.

—Nop.

—De acuerdo.

Fumaron en silencio mientras miran al cielo nocturno sobre ellos. Y es bastante hermoso, Isak piensa. Quiere preguntar a Even a quién se estaba refiriendo cuando dijo que _le_ patearía el trasero, pero se refrena.

—¿Podemos - ? —Isak comienza.

—No se lo contaré a nadie —Even lo interrumpe al instante, descansando los codos sobre las rodillas separadas mientras fumaba lento y cuidadoso.

—¿Cómo lo sé con seguridad?

Gira la cabeza para ver a Even porque esta vez pausa. Parecía en reflexión profunda como si la pregunta de Isak lo hubiera descolocado.

—Supongo que no lo sabes —Even responde eventualmente, llevándose el porro a los labios. Los carnosos e hinchados labios. 

—Podrías haber dicho que debería confiar en ti o algo.

—No creo que te guste que te digan lo que hacer.

—¿Estás psicoanalizándome, Bech Næsheim? —Isak sonríe. No sabe la razón, pero sonríe igualmente.

—Te estoy observando. Hay una diferencia.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me has estado observando?

—Desde agosto del año pasado —Even dice en un instante haciendo que la cabeza de Isak se precipitara.

Se quedan así en silencio pasándose el porro de un lado al otro, con Isak intentando decidir si Even acaba de implicar que le gustaba.

—Me gustas —Even dice cuando le pasa el porro y es directo. _Tan directo,_ Isak ríe en su cabeza ante su propia broma tonta.

Hay una embarazosa pausa y luego Isak exhala—. Gracias.

—¿Siempre agradeces cuando alguien dice que le gustas?

—Eres la única persona que me lo ha dicho y dije gracias. Así que, supongo que siempre.

Even ríe e Isak también sonríe. Le agrada que Even no se ofende, que entiende lo que realmente está intentado decir. Quizás.

—¿Julian no te dijo que le gustabas? —Even pregunta tentativamente, como si mullera un área de piel, pinchando.

—Julian dijo que me amaba —Isak responde y el tiempo pasado lo hace apretar la mandíbula. Es ridículo. Estuvieron juntos por _¿qué? ¿Tres semanas?_

—¿Y dijiste gracias?

—No, dije que quería huir de casa y estar con él para siempre.

Isak pausa y se muerde el labio inferior. Se siente tan extraño, ser honesto con un relativamente desconocido. Ni siquiera está seguro de si Even sabe que está siendo honesto.

—Debiste haber agradecido —Even dijo, soplando un hermoso aro de humo sobre ellos, la cabeza hacia arriba, como intentando presumir la mandíbula. Y de alguna manera no se veía desconsiderado. Casi lo hizo querer sonreír.

Isak sonríe.

—Me alegra que estés sonriendo —Even dice y atrapa con la guardia baja a Isak. Lo agrega a la lista de cosas que Even Bech Næsheim hace. Lo nota.

—Gracias —Isak responde y medianamente espera que Even diga algo sobre su empleo de la palabra _‘Gracias’._

—Tus pestañas todavía están húmedas —Even murmura en cambio, los dedos que no están sosteniendo el porro se extienden para pasar contra las pestañas de t Isak.

_Quién hace eso._

Isak cierra los ojos. Pero por alguna razón, no se sobresalta.

—¿Eso fue extraño? —Even pregunta mientras retira la mano, llevándose el pulgar a la boca, luego relamiéndolo.

—¿Acabas de lamer mis lágrimas?

—Supongo —Even ríe—. Son saladas.

—Excéntrico.

—También puedes tocarme las pestañas, si quieres.

—Y ¿por qué razón querría hacer eso? —Isak resopla.

—No lo sé. ¿Para que seamos iguales?

—Quieres decir en empate.

—¿Hm?

—Quieres decir que estamos en empate, no que somos iguales —Isak explica.

—Nop. Me refería a iguales.

Es estúpido y están colocados pero las palabras son reconfortantes a los oídos de Isak.

_Igual. Somos iguales._

Isak extiende la mano y pasa el pulgar sobre las pestañas de Even. Luego ríe cuando él se queja con dolor.

—¡Ay! ¿Acabas de picarme el ojo?

—Lo siento. No soy tan dulce como tú —Isak ríe ligeramente luego aparta la mirada.

—Pero lo eres. Me refiero, dulce.

—Cierra la boca.

—Tu mano huele a detergente para platos —Even dice, atrapándolo con la guardia baja.

—Me lavé las manos con detergente.

—¿No te gusta el jabón?

—Es tonto hacer fila para el baño sólo para lavar mis manos con jabón —Isak se encoge de hombros y el corazón le da un pinchazo porque su mano vuelve a arder.

—¿Tocó algo que no querías tocar?

—Sí. Algo así.

Se sientan ahí a por otro porro e Isak se pregunta si es la marihuana que facilita todo esto. Lo que sea esto. Isak no había mentido ni hecho una broma extremadamente autocrítica y han estado aquí afuera por un tiempo.

—¿Todavía quieres huir de casa? —Even pregunta e Isak se toma un momento para recordar cuándo dio ese dato.

—No lo sé —Isak se encoge de hombros—. Ahora no puedo exactamente quedarme con Julian. ¿Verdad?

—Tienes demasiados amigos.

—Correcto. Olvidé que me _observas_ —Isak ríe luego se deja echar ligeramente al lado por Even que sonreía.

—No te burles de mí.

—¡Pero es demasiado fácil!

—En mi defensa, _sí_ tienes demasiados amigos —Even agrega—. Ni siquiera tuve que _observarte_ para notarlo.

—¿Sí? —Isak enarca una de sus cejas—. Entonces, ¿qué notas cuando me _observas_?

—Que eres como yo. Quizás.

—Yo no voy tras las sobras de mis amigos, Even. No somos iguales.

_Ahí está. Mierda._

Isak se golpearía si pudiera. Lo había estado haciendo tan bien. Tan increíblemente bien al no criticarse, sin volverse el blanco de los chistes. Probablemente también ofendió a Even ahora mismo implicando que es un mal amigo. _Genial. Perfecto._

—No eres sobras, Isak. —Even dice y está calmado y compuesto no obstante enojado. Isak no sabe sobre qué está más molesto—. Julian es un maldito cretino. Y lo que hizo es porque él es un cretino, no porque haya algo mal contigo.

—Sólo fue una broma, Even.

—No es una broma si ninguno está riendo.

_Bueno._

—Lo siento —Isak masculla, bajando la mirada con su rostro ruborizado. No está seguro de por lo que pide disculpas.

—No fue tu culpa, Isak. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no lo fue.

—De acuerdo —Isak en realidad no está seguro de lo que decir por lo que se asienta y espera que Even comprenda su pasividad y lo deje.

—Y para que conste, yo te vi primero —Even agrega—. Sólo que tú viste a Julian antes que a mí.

_De acuerdo._

—Entonces, supongo que puedo huir y vivir contigo —Isak externa y está nervioso y espera pacificar a Even.

—Espero que estés bien con con una litera.

.

Jonas lo encuentra e Isak se separa del costado de Even un tanto dolorosamente.

—Te escribiré —Even dice, haciendo a Isak rodar los ojos.

—Necesitarás mi número para eso.

—Espero me pongas algo genial de nombre en tu teléfono —Even sonríe, ignorándolo.

—Necesitaría tu teléfono para eso.

—¿Eres más el tipo de chico de ‘mensaje de buen día’ o de ‘mensaje de buenas noches’?

—Del tipo de chico de ‘mensajes a todas horas’ —Isak sonríe, ignorando ahora mismo que Jonas está sonriendo junto a él.

—Eso suena a demasiado trabajo —Even se queja.

—Entonces, lo bueno es que no tienes mi número.

.

Isak se lava las manos algunas veces más cuando llega a casa, esta vez con jabón de esencia a lavanda. Isak odia la lavanda, así que deduce no le dolería asociarlo con un evento traumático. Él sabe todo sobre la memoria olfativa y que el aroma incrementa el recuerdo. Y ya se aleja de la lavanda así que es una decisión sabia. Isak se maravilla ante su habilidad para la _ciencia_ incluso ahora mismo.

Se pone el pijama, empaquetándose por alguna extraña razón en lugar de dormir en calzoncillos como últimamente había estado haciendo. Es curioso que todavía puede sentir tanto la entrepierna de Erik y las pestañas de Even en las puntas de sus dedos. Se pregunta cuál recuerdo permanecerá. Se pregunta.

* * *

  **Algo genial**

**02:00**

Buenas noches

**10:01**

Buen día

* * *

 Isak sonríe a los tontos mensajes cuando despierta. Todavía está acurrucado en cama, debatiéndose si debería molestarse en responder.

No responde. Pero cuando se lava las manos en el baño, es con el jabón de esencia a lavanda.

* * *

  **Algo genial**

**11:04**

Acabo de tener desayuno tardío con mi mamá  
Estoy por ir a caminar a mi perro

**12:05**

Me acabo de encontrar con un vecino. Hablamos del último episodio de Game of Thrones. No creo que se diera cuenta que en realidad no lo veo.

**13:02**

Tuve risotto para almorzar. Yo lo cociné. Mi madre dice que estuvo decente pero no estoy muy feliz con el resultado. Debería haberme calmado un poco con la sal. No fue de lo mejor. Aunque, el aderezo de la ensalada estuvo bien y las patatas asadas salieron bien. Aunque debí haber optado por otro vegetal porque el arroz y las patatas son demasiados carbohidratos. No es que me importen los carbohidratos. Pero es como tener ese postre que simplemente es demasiado chocolate, sabes las patatas asadas salieron bien.

Eres muy extraño

(No puedo escribirte hasta las 14:00)

No puedo recordar la última vez que comí vegetales

**14:00**

Los vegetales son buenos para tu cuerpo

Déjame adivina  
Me vas a sugerir la berenjena  
¿De verdad vas a esperar hasta las 15:00 para responderme?

**15:00**

Las berenjenas son asquerosas

Eres oficialmente la persona más particular que he conocido

Estoy honrado.

¿Esta vez no esperas hasta las 16:00?

Quiero hacerte sonreír, no irritarte

Parece que de verdad que importa demasiado mi sonrisa

Te diste cuenta :’)

Eres extraño

¿Qué nombre me pusiste en tu teléfono?

Algo genial

¿Cómo?

“Algo genial”

Eres oficialmente la persona más particular que he conocido

:)

* * *

 Isak sonríe al teléfono, dándose cuenta de la razón por la que su corazón latía tan rápido es porque está de verdad riendo. A solas en su recámara. Y por un meme.

Isak no puede recordar la última vez que alguien lo hizo reír por medio de un mensaje de texto.

Él es muy misterioso. Even Bech Næsheim.

La amistad, o lo que esto sea, es bastante extraña. Isak no está seguro de entenderla él mismo, pero decide no prestarle demasiada atención.

Even le envía memes durante el día e Isak responde cuando lo recuerda. Apenas interactúan en la escuela, Even levanta la barbilla cuando lo ve e Isak hace lo mismo mientras se encuentran con sus respectivos grupos de amigos.

Es genial. Bastante genial.

Se encuentran en la calle el 17 de mayo, Día de la Constitución. Even es un bunad3 e Isak con pantalones de mezclilla. Even luce avergonzado mientras que Isak está cariñoso.

—Te ves bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mi mama adora verme en esta cosa —Even explicó.

—Eres un chico afortunado.

Isak lo dice en broma, pero tras decirlo, se da cuenta que simplemente habla en serio. Si madre ni siquiera sabe en lo que anda hoy, bebiendo y siguiendo a Jonas.

El rostro de Even se retuerce, como dándose cuenta de que Isak no lo está juzgando por el atuendo.

—De hecho, me encanta usarlo —admite—. Lo siento. No sé la razón por la que culpé a mi mamá. Me asusté.

 _Está lindo,_ Isak piensa.

—No pareces alguien al que le importe lo que la gente piensa —sonríe, llevándose la mano a los ojos mientras los entrecerraba al sol.

—No la gente —Even sonríe, finalmente—. Sólo tú.

_Oh._

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Me pones nervioso —Even dice y los ojos le brillan mientras las palabras le rodaron por la lengua.

—¿Mi sarcasmo te está afectando? —Isak bromea a medias, medio esperanzado por una respuesta que sustentara esta sensación ahora mismo en su pecho.

—No, tu rostro me está afectando.

_Oh._

Isak se ruboriza, se muerde el labio inferior, derrapa. Ahora él es el nervioso.

—Bueno. Entonces mi rostro y yo vamos a excusarnos de manera que puedes hacerlo lo propio.

Even ríe e Isak observa. _Él es hermoso. Y amable. Y me pone nervioso._

—Isak, de verdad, verdad me encanta el 17 de mayo.

—Puedo verlo —Isak ríe.

—Apuesto que te ves increíble in a bunad.

—Puedes apostarlo.

.

Isak se aleja con la sonrisa más amplía y puede sentir la fija mirada de Jonas mientras le quema por el lado de su rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo te agrada tanto Even Bech Næsheim? —Jonas bromea.

—Calla.

Cuando llega a casa, desenterró uno de los bunader de su padre porque ya no le queda el suyo. Se lo pone, camina por la casa, luego se coloca frente al espejo en su recámara.

No se ve increíble. Ni siquiera cerca.

Está por quitárselo cuando su madre lo ve. Ella chilló, e Isak ha estado teniendo un día genial hasta ahora, así que sale por la puerta antes que pueda insultarlo.

* * *

  **Algo genial**

**18:09**

Qué tan ebrio estás ahora mismo

Tanto como lo necesites

¿Qué tal nada ebrio?

Lo bueno que me queden con el agua  
Por qué

¿Tienes algo de tiempo para mi rostro ahora mismo?

¿Sales para ponerme nervioso con tu rostro?

Sí

Dame una hora y un lugar

* * *

 —¿Mencioné lo mucho que me encanta el 17 de mayo? —Even dijo al lado de él.

Están sentados sobre el pasto por una pequeña colina e Isak podría estar un poco ebrio juzgón por la manera en que estaba apoyado ahora mismo contra Even.

—Únicamente algunos cientos de veces.

—No puedo creer que fueras y te cambiaras por mi —Even ríe.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre ti? Pfft.

—Esa fue una respuesta bastante débil. ¿Dónde está tu sarcasmo, Valtersen?

—Calla.

Un niño patea un balón en dirección a ellos y Even estalla en risas cuando golpea a Isak en el rostro. Es casi abrumador, las emociones conflictivas en su pecho. Aleccionadoras.

—¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mí? —Isak gruñe—. ¿No se supone que cuides de mí?

Y _de acuerdo, no,_ Even no sé suponía que cuidara de él. No estaba seguro de dónde salió eso.

—¿Quieres que pelee con el niño? Pelearé. Juro que pelearé —Even dice e Isak lo empuje, riéndose.

Es tan genial. Even es tan genial.

—¿Cómo eres tan bobalicón sin alcohol? —Isak pregunta, el dedo índice apuntando al pecho de Even.

—¿Bebes para estar bobalicón?

—Bebo para no sentir dolor.

_Joder._

Isak se lleva la palma para cubrirse la boca. Ni siquiera está ebrio. Even Simplemente logra soltarlo todo como si tuviera gotera.

—Deseo pudiera hacerlo —Even dice, apenas pestañeando ante la vergonzosa confesión de Isak.

—Nunca te he visto ebrio.

—¿También me _observas_? —Even lo mira, provocando.

—Cierra la boca —Isak ríe, empujándolo un poco.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Qué?

—Que yo no beba.

—Claro que no.

Se sentaron ahí por un momento, Isak tirándose del traje alrededor de los hombros. Es un poco grande. Even probablemente sabe que no es de él.

—¿Por qué no bebes? —Isak pregunta, deduce que Even se lo dirá, porque hasta ahora Isak no ha evadido ninguna de las de _él_.

—Interfiere con mis medicamentos —Even responde, mirando lejos, pasando por mucho al pequeño niño que antes lo golpeó con el balón.

—Tu medicación —Isak repite con un mal presentimiento en su estómago—. ¿Qué clase de medicación? ¿Estás físicamente enfermo?

—Mentalmente —Even responde inmediatamente, todavía mirando al frente. Pero la voz un poco distante, como ya arrepintiéndose—. Bipolar.

Isak nota que ya no está apoyado contra Even. No está seguro de cuándo dejó de hacerlo. Se pregunta si lo está hiriendo.

—¿Eso no es genial? —Even impulsa, los ojos ahora sobre el césped. Lo estaba tirando y parece que es para adormecer la sensación de algo tirando de él.

—¿Hm?

—Mi nombre en tu teléfono. Me tienes como ‘algo genial’ en tu teléfono —Even explica, nervioso e inquieto—. ¿Lo vas a cambiar?

—No. No lo voy a cambiar.

—¿Cómo lo sé con certeza? —Even pregunta, finalmente girando la cabeza para ver a Isak. Sonríe antes de oír la respuesta.

—Supongo que no lo sabes.

* * *

  **Algo genial**

**23:17**

Buenas noches

No tienes que seguir mandándome eso

Quiero hacerlo

De acuerdo

Hoy estuve feliz :)

De verdad te gusta el 17 de mayo  
Lo sé

Para ser honesto, me sorprende que todavía me escribas

¿Por fin te diste cuenta de lo molesto que eres?

Me refiero a lo de ser bipolar, pero eso también supongo

Somos colegas  
No hay razón para que te deje de hablar porque seas bipolar

Sabes que

No Even no lo sé

¡Permíteme acabar de escribir puf!

:p

Sí las personas fuesen días  
Tú definitivamente serías 17 de mayo

¿Soy la firma de la Constitución Noruega?  
Genial

No  
Tú me haces feliz :)

oh eh gracias

te ves increíble en ese bunad

gracias :)

Buenas noches

buenas noches

* * *

 Es verano. No más clases, no más dar espectáculo en la cafetería escolar. No más evadir los pasillos durante ciertas horas porque sabe el horario de Julian de memoria y es cuidadoso de evitarlo en todo momento.

Isak es libre. Es verano.

Ahora puede dejar de ignorar a Even en la escuela.

Cuando lo piensa, Isak realmente no está seguro de la razón por la que insiste en ignorarlo, en mantenerlo en secreto, sea lo que fuere que tienen. Quizás, teme lo que la gente pudiera decir sobre él, aferrándose a un chico que es amigo de su ex, sonriendo por la primera persona que le daba el momento del día. Quizás la gente asumiría que está intentando vengarse de Julian al seducirle al amigo. Después de todo ya tenía algún tipo de reputación promiscua flotándole.

Pero lo que probablemente lo asusta más es Even mismo. Porque no está seguro de la razón por la que es tan amable con él y no está seguro de querer descubrirlo. Isak está sonriendo más y más cerca de él, y no está seguro de que le gustara idea de bajar la guardia tan pronto. No le gusta en absoluto.

Isak comienza a hacerse más preguntas. Se entera que a Even le gustan las películas, aunque no las de terror como él. En realidad, es dos años mayor que Isak - igual que Julian - y perdió un año escolar tras un severo episodio de manía. Él nació en febrero y quiere volverse un director. Vive con su madre y tiene un perro llamado Edvard.

Isak todavía no ha tenido el valor de preguntarle sobre el padre porque Even parecía inmutarse siempre que estaba cerca de hacerlo. Hasta ahora nada alarmante, Isak piensa.

.

Y Even es paciente e inteligente y gracioso. Nunca lo presiona. Ni siquiera una vez.

Isak sabe que Even quiere más que una _amistad,_ posiblemente. Pero nunca intentó hacer un caso de esto. Le roba miradas y lo llama 17 de mayo por mensaje, pero nunca presiona. Mantiene la distancia. Da un paso atrás cuando siente que Isak lo está considerando, casi como si supiera lo dolido que tiene todavía su corazón. Lo difícil que es hablar con alguien, de verdad, sobre los daños hechos a su corazón. Isak ni siquiera está seguro lo mal que está, pero todavía no desea averiguarlo. Todavía no.

Así que él se demora y se demora y se mira.

—¿Crees que te vas a liar con alguien este verano? —Even pregunta cuando se encuentran en kebab e Isak se esfuerza para no ahogarse con su comida.

—Nop. Por ahora estoy bien con mi suscripción al porno —Isak responde.

—¡¿Pagas por porno?! —Even boquiabierto a él y rieron y rieron y rieron.

Nuevamente es fácil hacer las conversaciones difíciles con Even, porque lo deja pasar cuando siente que podría estar lastimando a Isak. Se desentiende.

Pero ahora mismo, sentados uno frente al otro con Even usando una gorra rosa y una camiseta blanca de verdad - ¡camiseta! - con la leyenda ‘bipolar’ en negro, Isak no puede evitar pensar que quizás le debe algo, un trozo de sí, quizás.

—Julian me jodió demasiado —balbucea antes que pueda cambiar de idea. Luego se engulle su kebab en la boca porque no estaba esperando sonar tan patético. Antes no lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Lo sé —Even dice. Y por primera vez, Isak se siente furioso con él.

—¡No, no lo sabes! No lo sabes hasta que alguien te pisotea a ti y a tu confianza y se folla a alguien a tus espaldas. ¡No sabes lo que se siente la infidelidad! ¡No me salgas con _‘Lo sé’_!

—Lo siento.

Se sientan en silencio mientras Isak lucha por recobrar el aliento y su tranquilidad. Even no lo sabe. Cómo podría posiblemente saberlo.

—Sabes. Cuando cosas malas me suceden, siempre renuncio a algo para avanzar, en cierta manera, si eso tiene sentido —Even hablar lento y calmado—. Así que, tras colapsarme, dejé de beber alcohol. Pero no fue muy difícil porque de hecho no soporto el sabor y el olor. Me da nauseas, sabes.

Isak parpadea a él, porque no está seguro de a dónde va.

—Luego que mi papá se fue porque mi bipolaridad estaba poniéndose abrumadora y él no podía manejarlo, dejé Game of Thrones porque me recordaba a él. Solía encantarle. Simplemente ya no podía verlo —Even continúa—. Pero no renuncié a Baz Luhrmann o al hip hop ni nada más. Únicamente renuncio a una cosa, sabes. No quiero que las personas que me dejan se lleven todo.

Isak lo observa, sus manos ansiando tocarlo, por fin _tocarlo_.

_¿Tu papá también se fue? ‘Eres igual a mí, quizás.’_

—Así que supongo que mi pregunta es ¿cuál es la cosa a la que estás dispuesto a renunciar después de Julian, para que puedas comenzar a sentirte mejor? Aunque, sólo una cosa. —Even pregunta, finalmente mirando a Isak, los ojos azules y amables bajo la gorra rosa—. ¿Qué es lo máximo que Julian te arruinó?

Isak lo piensa. De verdad. Sabe que puede decirle a Even que lo deje en paz y lo hará, pero de cualquier manera hace el ejercicio.

—Besar —Isak dice—. No creo que jamás quiera volver a besar a un chico.

.

Están en una piscina e Isak está nervioso porque sus amigos nunca lo han visto interactuar con Even tras entablar la extraña amistad. Además, está nervioso porque Even ha estado más distante últimamente, no precisamente en presencia. Todavía escribe y todavía ríen y se ven y patean balones por el campo. Sin embargo, está físicamente distante. No se cierne. No presiona. Todo el tiempo hay un brazo de distancia. Y en algún momento, comienza a sentirse como pérdida. Que Even no lo tocaría.

Pero están en una piscina y es electrificante la manera en sus cuerpos órbitas entre sí. Casi es vertiginoso, la urgencia de tocar. Se turnan para ahogarse como niños de doce años e Isak se da cuenta que nunca tuvo tanta diversión en una piscina.

Even ofrece compartir el almuerzo cuando Isak se da cuenta que olvidó traer el suyo y que sólo tiene suficiente dinero para comprar helado. Acepta porque no sirve pelear con Even Bech Næsheim. Se meten a una pelea con toallas y la mitad del día, Jonas y todos los demás simplemente los ignoran, demasiado aburridos con las travesuras y cansados de esperar que se ‘besaran’, a decir de Vilde.

—No te besaré —Isak dice con un pronunciado rubor en las mejillas con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Even en la piscina. Están flotando.

—No espero que lo hagas —Even dice y los ojos son demasiado azules. Isak no puede concentrarse.

—Pero quieres que lo haga.

—No quiero que hagas algo que te lastima.

Isak usa ambos brazo y piernas para presionar a Even bajo el agua. Y cuando una mano le envuelve su tobillo y lo hunde - como esperaba - no se resiste.

Isak sabe que ahora va a tener que subir a por aire en cualquier segundo. Así que extiende los brazos, acuna el rostro de Even, y lo besa en la boca antes que sus pulmones estallen.

De todas maneras, estallan.

—Me besaste —Even exhala fuerte y rápido cuando finalmente salen a por aire.

—Resbalé.

—Sobre mi boca, bajo el agua.

—Sí —Isak ríe.

Even luce consternado y desaliñado y sólo fue un breve pico.

—Fue un breve pico —Isak todavía está riendo.

—Exactamente mi punto —Even suspira—. Ni siquiera pude darles buen uso a mis labios. Qué lástima.

—¿Te estás escuchando?

—¿Este es el tipo de evento de una vez al año? ¿Cuáles son las reglas? Necesito estar preparado para la próxima vez, si hay una—Even entrecierra los ojos.

—No habrá próxima vez.

—¿Entonces en una hora? —Even sonríe e Isak siente algo en el estómago.

—Cierra la loca.

Pero Even no lo dejaba solo, como si ese maldito pico desencadenara algo dentro de él. Él es todo sonrisas y los ojos le brillan y es ridículo. Isak no puede creerlo.

—No volverá a besarte —Isak advierte, pero está riendo así que no puede ser tan convincente.

Y Even hace puchero. ¡Hace _puchero!_ Con esos labios. Hace puchero con ambos brazos cruzados al borde de la piscina y la cabeza girada al lado para encarar a Isak. Ambos flotando en el agua por la pared.

—Deja de mirarme así.

—¿Cómo?

—Como que quieres besarme —Isak advierte.

—No. Absolutamente no. Nunca —Even resopla e Isak lo odia un poco.

Realmente todo sucedió en un parpadeo. Mahdi retando a Magnus a saltar, Magnus accediendo, Even mirando a Isak como si colocara las estrellas en el cielo, Isak apartando la mirada y fingiendo que no le distaba la atención. Todo sucedió en un parpadeo.

Magnus corre hacia la piscina porque es un idiota y resbala antes de llegar al borde, el pie derecho aterrizando fuerte y plano sobre la cabeza de Even que estaba cuidadosamente colocada sobre los brazos cruzados.

Even grita de dolor e Isak grita incluso más fuerte que él. El pie de Magnus prácticamente pisoteó sobre la cabeza de Even, causándole que hundiera los dientes en el interior del labio bajo y sacara sangre, montones y montones.

Es caos después de eso, con todos intentando detener a Even de sangrar en toda la piscina. Gente ofreciendo vendajes y hielo y toallas e Isak quiere llorar porque Even se ve en una tremenda cantidad de dolor. _Qué diablos está sucediendo. Oh Dios._

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien, Isak. No entres en pánico —Even dice y es apagado y en realidad no puede cerrar la boca y todavía está sangrando e Isak va a _matar_ a Magnus.  

.

—No pasa nada —dice el personal médico de la piscina. Isak no está muy seguro de sí tienen entrenamiento médico. Se pregunta cómo es que alguien termina como personal médico en una piscina—. Necesitas ir a una farmacia y conseguir lo que escribí en ese trozo de papel. Además, deberían ver tu herida.

—De acuerdo —Even se esfuerza.

Caminan lado a lado en pantaloncillos secos e Isak está mortificando. Puede ver lágrimas al resto de los ojos de Even y lo mata saber que sufre a causa de él.

—Ahora mismo te estás culpando. ¿Verdad? —Even pregunta.

—No.

—Estás mintiendo.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —Isak frunce el ceño.

—Nunca me mientes. Sé cómo suena cuando mientes.

—¡Bien!

La enfermera le pone algún tipo de ungüento en la ruptura de la piel de Even e Isak se pregunta si quizás debería cogerle la mano. En cambio, Even entierra las uñas en las palmas, estremeciéndose en silencio. La enfermera le dice que tiene suerte de que es superficial, que podría haber sido la lengua. Luego los despide con medicación y sonrisas y hace prometer a Even mantenerse alejado del agua por un tiempo.

—No tenías que venir conmigo —Even dice y es lo más estúpido que Isak jamás ha escuchado.

—¡Cierra la boca, Even!

—Deberías ser amable conmigo. Acabo de herirme para protegerte.

Isak lo empujaría si no estuviera ya con dolor.

Se detienen en una tienda e Isak le compra helado con el poco dinero que tiene.

—Sólo póntelo sobre el labio inferior —dice, todavía fingiendo molestia.

—Pero es sabor chocolate —Even hizo puchero.

—¡Even! Acabas de reventarte los labios. ¡Probablemente deberías evitar de comer! ¡Usa tu cerebro!

Caminan e Isak no tiene idea del por qué está tan tenso, tan enojado. Es realmente ridículo. Cuando volvieron a la piscina, hace a Even sentarse sobre una de las sillas y amenaza a Magnus hasta que esta vez le compra helado, insistiendo en uno de chocolate.

—¿Me vas a dejar comer helado de chocolate? —Even sonríe, haciendo a Isak rodar los ojos.

—Eres como un niño.

Isak lo desenvuelve para él y lo sostiene del palo sobre el labio reventado. Hacen mueca de dolor. Ambos. Even Probablemente de dolor e Isak de imaginarse lo mucho que debe doler.

—Lo siento —Isak murmura, derrotado, sus rodillas chocando con las de Even mientras manos están sentado en las sillas.

—No estés así —Even dice y es amable, es él. Tan amable—. Me gusta más cuando destruyes mis esperanzas y sueños con tu sarcasmo.

Isak se inclina y vuelve a besarle la boca, cuidando únicamente sobre el labio superior. Mucho, mucho cuidado. Pero Even tiene otras ideas ya que las manos encuentran el cabello y cintura de Isak, y lo llevan sobre el regazo mientras captura el labio inferior entre los suyos.

Es gentil. Y es dulce. Y es cálido. Y es un beso. Un beso que duele y un beso que sana. Isak puede saborear la sangre de Even en su boca y puede saborear a Even - todo de él - en su corazón.

Es mágico.

Besar chicos que quieren corresponder. Es mágico.

—¡Joder! —Isak parpadea, empujando a Even en el pecho porque:

  1. Acaba de besarlo sobre la boca herida
  2. Acaba de besarlo en público
  3. Acaba de besarlo



—¡¿Estás bien?! —Isak pregunta en total pánico, los ojos bien abiertos, remordimiento asentándose.

—Lo vale —Even le sonríe e Isak maldice, él es el sol.  

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Todavía lo vale.

.

Isak va a casa común rubor en sus mejillas y su corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Han sido horas, pero todavía hay mariposas en la boca de su estómago. No puede comer nada, no puede beber nada, no puede hacer nada.

Al principio sospecha que es una fiebre. Luego una rápida búsqueda en WebMD4 indica que podría estar muriendo por una rara condición médica, cierra la laptop y mejor intenta tomar una siesta.

En vano.

_Qué es esto._

_Oh Dios._

* * *

  **Algo dulce**

**21:18**

¿Llegaste a casa?  
Te extraño

* * *

 Isak se retuerce en la cama y lo odia. Lo absolutamente odia.

_¿Me estoy enamorando de él? De ninguna manera me estoy enamorando de él. ¡No estoy enamorado de él!_

Pero luego mira fijo al nombre en su teléfono - _Algo dulce_ ahora en lugar de _algo genial_ por la dulce dentadura de Even y amor al chocolate - y no puede evitar derretirse un poco, ruborizar un poco, sentir un poco de calor por todas partes.

_No._

_Nop._

* * *

  **Algo dulce**

**21:20**

También te extraño…

¿este es un mensaje de lástima porque me lastimé?

no  
simplemente te extraño

tan lindo cari  
eres tan dulce ¿lo sabes?

para

<3333

* * *

  _Joder. Me gusta demasiado._

* * *

  **Magnus**

**22:29**

Isak. antes te vi liándote con el compañero Even  
Eso está endemoniadamente bien. Estoy feliz por ti.  
te quiero hombre y sólo te digo lo que Vilde dijo  
pero aparentemente Even engañó a su exnovia el año pasado en Bakka  
Sé que odias eso de ser infiel  
Solo pensé que deberías saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Parte 16. caray sí llego a la 21 simplemente? ja  
> fue tan extraño escribir algunas líneas que realmente dije en la vida real. la escena de la piscina es algo que de verdad viví con alguien. estaba aterrada. esa fue demasiada sangre lol. me siento tan culpable.
> 
> estoy terminando la parte 2 pero es agridulce para mí porque de verdad aman a esta persona. obviamente no funcionó (familia racista por su parte. no pudo soportarlo) pero material para fic HURRA.
> 
> favor de hacerme saber si les gustó y gustaría una Parte 2 <33333 los comentarios a veces son la única manera para que un escritor sepa lo que está haciendo. significan demasiado y proveen tanta validación y ánimos. así que muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de escribirlos.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Si no recuerdas su nombre (de ella) en la mañana, llévala a Starbucks  
> 2 Del francés, reírse de uno mismo  
> 3 El traje típico de Noruega, conocido como [Bunad](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/d8/58/61d8588d2e5c234eddca9e1408b3a2be.jpg) (Bunader en plural), más que un sólo traje es la definición que se da al conjunto de trajes típicos de las diversas regiones del país. Aunque el diseño de muchos de estos trajes proviene de los siglos XVIII y XIX, el término Bunad es una palabra acuñada durante el pasado.  
> 4 Es una aplicación sobre salud general
> 
> La referencia a la Parte 16, es que a autora ya tiene 16 historias dentro del universo que comprender sus trabajos sobre SKAM.  
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	2. algo dulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Cuándo vas a besarme?  
> —Eh, ¿esa es una pregunta trampa?
> 
> Even hace a Isak flexible, flexible, flexible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> parte 2/2 
> 
> espero les guste. definitivamente el Isak/Even más dulce que jamás he escrito. quizás.  
> advertencia: insinuaciones sexuales no deseadas, mención de ansiedad social

**Magnus**

**22:29**

¡Isak! antes te vi liándote con el compañero Even  
Eso está endemoniadamente bien. Estoy feliz por ti.  
te quiero hombre y sólo te digo lo que Vilde dijo  
pero aparentemente Even engañó a su exnovia el año pasado en Bakka  
Sé que odias eso de ser infiel  
Solo pensé que deberías saberlo

* * *

 

Isak mira a los mensajes con calma, parpadeando de vez en cuando. Los oídos ligeramente pitándole. Su boca se siente ligeramente seca. Y por un segundo, siente que el mundo se ha inclinado, como si su cuerpo ha perdido el balance.

_Oh._

Isak se sienta en la cama y pasa una mano por su cabello húmedo. Finalmente, se las ha arreglado para dejar de sonreírle al teléfono y toma una ducha de verdad después de la piscina únicamente para volver a _esto._ Frunce el ceño y vuelve a leer las palabras de Magnus.

Isak respira. _Probablemente sea un estúpido rumor. Vilde está llena de mierda la mitad del tiempo._

Pero algo se le hace nudo en la boca del estómago y revuelve, débilmente al principio, luego no tanto. Ahora es filoso, e Isak casi pone mueca de dolor mientras la ansiedad se asienta, justo donde pertenece, entre sus huesos. Y antes de saberlo, la mente le da vueltas con pensamientos urgentes y de pánico, cuestionado todo y nada a la vez.

_El año pasado. Bakka. ¿Por eso comenzó en Nissen como uno de segundo año? ¿Es donde estaba el año pasado? ¿Podría ser posible que tuviera algo que ver con esa crisis?_

La gente siempre hablaba de la preferencia de Even por gente pequeña y rubia, pero en realidad Isak nunca lo había visto con alguien. ¿Quizás se trataba de la exnovia?

Isak gruñe, tirandose un poco del cabello. Nunca preguntó a Even sobre esa parte de su vida. Siempre se trataba de Isak y sus sentimientos. Nunca habían entrado en platica de relaciones porque Even siempre atendía a cuidar la herida de Isak, incluso cuando Isak no lo hacía. Y ahora que lo piensa, siempre ha asumido que a Even le gustan tanto chicas como chicos, lo primero solamente basado en lo que escuchaba sobre él y lo último basado en la manera que lo mira a _él_.

_¿Qué sé realmente sobre él?_

_‘Lo sé, Isak. Lo sé.’_ Las palabras arden en la memoria de Isak, vívidas, inequívocas, brillantes y coloridas en su mente. Las plantas que Even le dijo cuando Isak se rompió sobre ser engañado. _Oh._

El tironeo empeora. Sólo que esta vez, es el corazón el que duele.

 _‘Lo sé.’_ Isak había asumido que Even se estaba refiriendo al dolor como alguien que lo vivió cuando pronunció esas palabras. Pero no se le había ocurrido que quizás Even estaba hablando del dolor como alguien que lo había causado.

 _¡Esto no es justo, joder!_ Las manos de Isak en puños y en realidad no sabe lo que hacer con esta información - o, mejor dicho, rumor. No lo sabe, pero su mente estaba atrapada entre dos torrentes, dos urgencias, ambas igualmente fuertes, y consumidoras. Huir y luchar.

Huir. Todo en él urgiéndolo a correr por las colinas, desconectarse de Even, llamar a Jonas y pasar una semana en el piso de la recámara con la cabeza estratégicamente colocada entre cajas vacías de pizza y porros casi terminados, para ahogarse en el más reciente programa de Netflix y simplemente olvidarse de la efímera amistad y los dos castos, a la vez lacerantes, besos.

Isak ya lo había hecho y puede volver a hacerlo.

 _‘Isak, te estás excediendo,’_ evoca a Jonas diciendo la primera vez que lo hizo.

_‘Se llama autopreservación, Jonas. Significa utilizar el cerebro.’_

Pero algo, quizás en su corazón, está urgiéndolo a _luchar,_ llamar a Even o al menos escribirle al respecto. Eso no lo había hecho antes. No tiene una plantilla para eso. Pero todavía quiere hacerlo porque siente que se lo debe, al menos, por ellos - la _amistad._

Isak se centra en esa sensación, en la ternura que a veces guarda para Even cuando los ojos se le arrugan ante una de las sarcásticas puyas de Isak o cuando, por otro lado, los lleva al piso mientras rechaza beber en una fiesta, casi avergonzado de que no pueda beber. Esa ternura. A Isak todavía no se le ocurre una palabra para ello, pero siempre ha sido cálido y agradable. Excepto que ahora mismo duele.

Su mente recuerda sus palabras favoritas, su mensaje favorito. _‘Te mereces algo mejor.’_

Recuerda cada una de las veces en que Even ha llamado a Julian un ‘cretino’ y se aferra al día en que lo humilló en la cafetería por ser horrible sobre la bisexualidad. _‘¡Hay grandes bisexuales y pansexuales que nunca te harían daño!’_

Isak respira por la nariz y se acuesta en su cama, tendido sobre su espalda. Se lleva un brazo a la frente y cierra los ojos.

Mañana le preguntará a Even al respecto.

* * *

 

**Algo dulce**

**09:19**

Buen día❤️

**10:19**

¿Todavía durmiendo?

Te extraño ❤️

**11:20**

Espero no estés asustado por lo que ocurrió ayer  
Lo he pensado un poco y lamento que no respeté tus límites  
Tiendo a adelantarme a mí mismo, a veces  
Estabas intentando reconfortarme con ese beso y me aproveché  
Lo lamento y espero sepas que no me opondré si deseas olvidarlo  
Significas demasiado para mí, no querría perderte como amigo

hola  
¿Cómo te sientes?

:)  
Un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien  
¿tú?

Algo cansado

¿Adolorido por nadar en la piscina?

No. adolorido por leer todos tus mensajes  
Escribes demasiadas palabras

Pensaba que estabas ignorándome

No era así

Tiendo a pensar demasiado

Acabo de despertar

Me alegra que uno de nosotros duerma algo

¿No pudiste dormir?  
¿Fue el dolor?  
¿Te tomaste los analgésicos que te dio la farmacéutica?  
¿O se lían con tu medicación?  
Acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca le contamos sobre tu medicación

<3  
No Isak no fue el dolor lo que mantuvo despierto  
Fueron las mariposas :)

¿Las mariposas?

Siempre tan romántico  
Estaba pensando en ti  
Tuve mariposas en mi barriga  
por eso no pude dormir  
¿Por casualidad ahora mismo estás rodando los ojos?

¿Cómo lo supiste?

:’)

Me hace sonar como una muy mala influencia

Sí, eres muy malo para mí y mi sueño Valtersen

Por eso estás tanto conmigo  
¿Debido a que te mantengo despierto?  
Y aquí yo pensaba que te gustaba o algo

Así es

¿Tanto odias dormir?

De hecho, sí  
Después de todo sleep is the cousin of death1

Esos son algunos pensamientos oscuros que tienes  
Por casualidad, ¿mantienes un diario para todas estas emociones?

Imbécil

:P

Te extraño <3  
No tiene sentido

¿El que me extrañes?  
Hiriente

Estoy así de cerca de ir a tu casa

No sabes dónde vivo

Pregunté a Jonas

Por supuesto que sí

Anoche estuviste más dulce

Un evento anual

Ayer dijiste eso sobre algo más  
pero te recuerdo haciéndolo dos veces

No sé de lo que estás hablando

Si me lo permites, te lo recordaré

¿Necesitas permiso para comprarme helado de chocolate?

No, necesito permiso para besarte en la boca

Lindo. aunque no recuerdo hacer eso  
Y hablando de bocas  
cómo está la tuya

Extrañando a la tuya

Qué pasa con lo de respetar mis límites

Creo que te gusta tenerlos presionados

Qué ocurre con que no me guste que me digan lo que hacer

No te estoy diciendo que hacer  
Simplemente construyo un caso para nuestra inminente unión

¿Inminente unión?  
Esta conversación está por acabar

jaja  
por cierto, nunca traspasaría tus límites  
Espero que lo sepas

Dice el chico que me puso sobre el regazo

Dice el chico que me besó  
DOS VECES

Dice el chico que lo quería  
AMBAS VECES

Aunque, ¿TÚ también?  
quieres. Digo.  
No tienes que responder a eso

No estaba planeando responder

Brutal

Mierda

Qué

Estoy siendo un imbécil  
Lo siento  
Espero que te sientas mejor

No te preocupes  
Me haces reír <3  
Ya me siento mejor

Cuéntame de tu lesión

Es fea  
Mi madre la odia

Entonces no creo que ella sería admiradora de nuestra inminente unión

Sí...  
Especialmente si ella ve lo cruel que eres conmigo

¿Cruel? ¿Discúlpame?  
En este momento te estoy preguntado por tu salud  
Y te hago reír

Por la culpa

Por la amistad

Lo mismo

¿Siquiera puedes hablar en persona?  
Busqué en Google la lesión y dice que después duele más

Simplemente digamos que hay una razón por la que no estoy en tu casa diciéndote todo esto en persona

¿Duele demasiado?

Estaré bien  
Pero gracias por preguntar <3

Déjame decir si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar  
Lo digo en serio

Sabes lo que ayudaría

Sí Even, estoy seguro de que succionarte el labio lastimado ayudará

Ahora estoy herido Y empalmado  
Gracias por nada :p

Dios eres un idiota

¿Te reíste?

Puf, sí

Entonces alegremente sería un idiota :D

No sé qué hacer contigo

Podrías venir y averiguarlo aquí

¿Y conocer a tu mamá?  
Vas rápido

Hoy mi mamá no está  
Podrías tocarme mis pestañas  
Y yo podría tocar las tuyas

¿Ese es un código para masturbarnos mutuamente?

Cielos  
¿Ahora quién va rápido?

Pensaba que ya estabas empalmado

No sé qué hacer contigo

Podría ir y verte resolverlo  
pero mejor te ocupas de tu erección antes de que yo llegué a allá

¿De verdad?

Sí deduje que me pasaría y te vería  
Todavía me siento mal

La lástima nunca ha sonado tan dulce  
Estoy halagado

Deberías estarlo

Además, puedes conocer a Edvard

A los perros no les agrado demasiado

Confía en mí que te adorará

¿Por qué? ¿Algo mal con él?

No wtf…  
Simplemente adora a la gente yo adoro  
:)

Adorar  
Es una palabra fuerte la que estás usando allí

Ni de cerca lo suficientemente fuerte, confía en mí :)

…  
Pronto estaré allá

* * *

 

Isak está sonriendo al final de la bastante larga conversación. Sonríe hasta que recuerda los otros mensajes sin responder en su teléfono. _Correcto._

Se levanta y pone una playera negra, pantalones entallados, y una gorra roja. Saluda a su madre alzando la mano como haría a un conocido al que no desea hablar. Y está bien porque ella tampoco insiste. Isak casi desea que ella pudiera molestarse u ofenderse. Pero nunca es así. A veces siente que están cohabitando, como si los sentimientos maternos que ella alguna vez tuvo por él ya no existieran. Y había sido así desde que su padre se fue. _Como sea._

.

Isak es saludado por un gran perro con pelaje dorado y una tendencia a embestir y relamer a los invitados. Even ríe - Isak nota que frunce el ceño, que duele reír, pero Even insiste en reír - y le dice que Edvard es un labrador dorado.

—Oh ¿en serio? Habría supuesto French bulldog —Isak replica poniendo los ojos en blanco antes que pueda evitarlo y Even vuelve a reír. Realmente es adictivo.

—Pasó por una fase de identificarse como un French bulldog. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Even ofrece casualmente.

—¿Una _fase?_ ¿Esa no es una de las palabras que te detona? —Y _muy bien._ Isak hoy está insufrible.

—No seas imbécil2 —Even dice, pero todavía está sonriendo.

—¿No es por eso por lo que me mantienes cerca?

Isak no está muy seguro de a lo que se refiere con eso y supone que Even lo ha entendido, la tendencia de soltar cosas que suenan autodestructivas y que frecuentemente no tienen sentido.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no es por eso por lo que te mantengo cerca, Isak —Even responde y es final. Planta un rubor en las mejillas de Isak y marca el final de la agresiva charla en la puerta.

El apartamento es agradable. Tiene carácter. Conlleva vida y recuerdos. Isak puede decirlo. Hay demasiados abrigos colgados y demasiados zapatos por la puerta. Recibía bastante sol y hay demasiadas cosas por todas partes, a diferencia de su casa que era estéril y neutral, por lo mucho. Cada repisa parece estar al borde de partirse por la mitad y las paredes están cubiertas de arte y decoraciones y patrones. Isak casi está abrumado por lo ecléctico que es el apartamento de Even.

La recámara no está mejor. Hay afiches, dibujos, libros, e instrumentos por doquier. Tiene una litera y el escritorio está repleto con papeles y cuadernos y garabatos inconclusos. Isak está teniendo dificultades para mantener la vista enfocada en una cosa, sintiéndose nervioso y fuera de lugar.

Una extraña comprensión de repente lo envuelve mientras se detiene frente a una pared llena con dibujos: él está en la recámara de Even con Even, y nadie más en las inmediaciones.

—¿Quieres ir fuera? —Even habla detrás de él, también sonando un poco nervioso, probablemente percatándose de la incomodidad de Isak—. Podemos relajarnos enfrente del edificio o encontrar un parque o algo.

—Podemos relajarnos aquí —Isak dice, sintiéndose relajarse ante el cariñoso tono de Even, Even que siente necesita permiso para besarlo, Even que tiene un trozo de papel que dice _‘ALT ER LOVE’_ sobre la pared—. No es que como que puedes hacerme _resbalar y caer_ en tu cama o algo —Isak agrega, finalmente girándose para encarar a Even y haciendo gesto hacia la litera.

Even ríe y es tan hermoso, hace al corazón de Isak dar un vuelco.  

—Es Cómo que fuera a hacer algo con mi perro en la habitación —Even todavía está riendo.

—Aunque, una litera, ¿en serio? —Isak continúa, ahora sonriendo—. ¿Es así para que tu perro no pueda ver? ¿Eres raro en la cama?

—¿Raro en la cama? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Even resopla.

—No lo sé —Isak pausa luego sonríe—. Mierda, ahora tengo raras imágenes en mi cabeza.

—¿De mi siendo raro en la cama? —Even se carcajea ante esto.

—Raro en una litera. Caray, ¿cómo lo dejo pasar?

—¿Quizás al ver cómo soy realmente en una litera?

Isak pone los ojos en blanco ante eso, pero no puede evitar que las mejillas se le calienten.

—Confía en mí, no hay manera en que me hagas subir a allí —dice.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre ti? —Even bromea luego se dirige a una silla cerca de la gran ventana.

—¿Quieres que te observe?

—Esto acaba de pasar de 0 a 100 tan rápido —Even gruñe y es todo sonrisas y tan increíblemente lindo. Isak alegremente seguiría diciendo las cosas más obscenas para verlo iluminarse así.

—¡Entonces por eso tienes la litera! —Isak asiente como si finalmente resolviese el misterio—. Buen rompehielos, lo reconozco.

—No. Simplemente que mis padres nunca consideraron la posibilidad de que tuviera a un chico lindo en mi habitación.

_Chico lindo._

—¿Por qué? ¿Fuiste un chico feo? —Isak replica, luego se muerde la lengua antes que esta broma en particular se le regrese.

—¡Isak! Eso está mal —Even ríe, aparentemente indiferente por las palabras.

—Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente no lo fuiste —Isak se encoge de hombros, luego con un delicado sonrojo, agrega—. Claramente hiciste un buen trato en la lotería genética.

El comentario se supone haga sonreír a Even o reír o quizás provocarlo a finalmente decir algo agradable. Pero no sucede. La expresión de Even oscurece como si Isak tocó una fibra o dos.

—Claramente, no fue un trato tan bueno—Even dice, pero es débil, como si fuera para él mismo.

Isak está por hacer la pregunta cuando se da cuenta del colosal idiota que es. Even está mentalmente enfermo. Y aunque la causa exacta de la bipolaridad no es conocida, investigadores han probado de alguna manera que los factores genéticos contribuyen.

Quiere disculparse, decir “eres suficientemente bueno”, y abre la boca para hacerlo, pero de repente la expresión de Even cambia y la sonrisa vuelve a estar.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso como algunos pensamientos oscuros? —Even bromea luego se dirige al perro, Edvard, que está sentado en una almohada cerca del escritorio, la energía habiendo de alguna manera menguado, pero todavía recuperándose cuando Even le pasa una mano sobre la cabeza, el pelaje.

Isak observa y sonríe. Es una dulce imagen. Igual que él.

Isak niega con la cabeza.

Even led prepara tostadas de queso y se colocan sobre el piso con Edvard entre las piernas. Hablan sobre algunos de los afiches del cuarto de Even, e Isak se encuentra sentado durante un discurso sobre el rap y el origen y las significancias culturales y sociales.

Isak apoya el peso en ambas manos, las palmas cuidadosamente colocadas sobre el piso detrás de su espalda. Estaban bebiendo Fanta luego que Isak rechazara un cerveza - no se sentía bien luego que Even la dejara - y observa a Even hablar sobre sus cosas favoritas en el mundo, Baz Luhrmann, Xavier Dolan, Romeo + Juliet, épicas historias de amor, el rap de los 90s, Seinfeld, memes, y memes, y memes. A la mitad de la reunión, Isak olvida la razón para la que estaba ahí en primer lugar, o quizás se vuelve muy bien en ignorarlo, que se hace el tonto en el proceso.

La cuestión es que Even es gracioso y es listo, pero además es abrumadoramente apasionado. Isak no tiene la intención, pero se encuentra ruborizado ante la manera en que Even pronuncia algunas palabras, ante la manera en que mueve las manos y lo mira a los ojos, todo el cuerpo irradiando pasión y fervor e intensidad.

Even ahora no está insinuándosele. Simplemente está hablando sobre lo que le acelera el corazón, sin embargo, el rostro de Isak se calienta porque también está casi pegándosele. Ese amor por las cosas es contagioso, abrumador, consumidor.

Isak se pregunta si Even podría alguna vez hablar así sobre él. _Ser amado así. ¿Es posible?_

Isak niega con la ceniza.

—Pero ¿por qué películas de terror? —Even le pregunta en dado momento. Tiene a Edvard sobre el regazo y Even lo está acariciando distraídamente, pasándole los largos dedos por el pelaje dorado.

—¿Por qué no? —Isak se encoge de hombros.

—¿No lo sé? ¿Debido a que asustan? —Even reflexiona—. ¿Por eso te gustan? ¿Te gusta brincar de miedo?

Isak lo observa cuidadosamente. Lo piensa, porque no lo había pensado antes. Incluso no puede recordar cuando le comenzaron a gustar las películas de terror. Simplemente sabe que le gustan. Que disfruta sumergirse en un escenario improbable y animarse porque algunas estúpidas personas sigan con vida.

—Si prestas suficiente atención, aunque, siempre puedes predecir los brincos de susto —Isak responde.

—Entonces, ¿qué te asusta? ¿Predecir los brincos de susto en películas de terror? —Even dice en un tono provocador—. ¿Te gusta cuando todo mundo se asusta en el cine menos tú?

Isak pone en blanco los ojos luego respira profundo.

—Me gusta saber que algo se supone me asuste y que no lo permita porque uso mi cerebro.

Even tararea, asimilando las palabras de Isak. Bebe otro sorbo de la Fanta que ahora mismo probablemente está caliente, la de Isak acabada hace tiempo.

—Te gusta no permitir que el miedo te controle —he muses, más para él mismo, como si Isak acabase de decir lo más profundo.

_No permito que el miedo me controle._

Isak baja la mirada. Ni siquiera puede ver a Even a los ojos y se pregunta si Even lo ha notado. Se pregunta si Even ha notado su miedo, y si así es, si lo ha atribuido al hecho de estar en esta habitación por primera vez o si supone qué hay algo más en la mente de Isak.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Even pregunta y es dulce y cuidándose como si tuviese miedo.

_De verdad me observas. ¿Verdad?_

—Eh, ¿a qué te refieres? —Isak tartamudea inusitadamente. Él es todo confianza y perspicaz cerca de Even, normalmente.

—No eres tú.

Las palabras duelen un poco. Isak quiere decir _¿y quién se supone que sea?_ O _¿qué sabes tú de mí?_ Pero no puede. No lo haría. Piensa en qué decir.

—No eres remotamente tan brutal y sarcástico —Even bromea, pero es vacilante, nervioso, como si supiese.

Isak vuelve a patear la mirada, esta vez inclinándose para también acariciar a Edvard.

—¿Isak?

—Escuché algo —Isak dice, y es desapegado y distante. Sigue acariciando a Edvard.

—Escuchaste algo —Even repite, como saboreando las palabras en la lengua.

Hay un silencio incómodo. Isak no está seguro de lo que decir después. No quiere herirlo en caso de que no sea verdad. No quiere que Even piense que creyó tales rumores. Pero al mismo tiempo, no está seguro si puede manejarlo si es verdad. No está seguro de poder permanecer desapegado y distante. Después de todo es Even.

Isak puede sentir los huesos de Edvard bajos sus dedos. Es suave y viejo y parece que ha estado con Even pasó por paraíso e infierno. Sigue cepillándolo y ahora es casi frenético. Está tan nervioso, su corazón duele.

De repente, Even lo dice y los dedos de Isak dejan de moverse por sí solos.

—Sabes lo de Bakka —Even dice y es lo más triste que jamás ha escuchado. Es absurdo, pero Isak no puede decir lo que lo hiere más, la voz de Even o las palabras de Even.

Isak asiente, todavía sin mirarlo. Sus dedos continúan la caricia y Even está en silencio y tenso frente a él.

El silencio es agonizante. Sofocante.

—Ya no confías en mí —Even dice y es desconsolador. Isak no puede hacerse a la idea. Apenas se habían besado.

—Entonces ¿es verdad? —Isak dice y ya no es desapegado ni distante.

Isak finalmente levanta la vista y Even luce desconsolado.

—Nunca quise hacerla daño, Isak —Even dice y es pequeño y triste, como si suplicara—. Sé que no significa nada. Pero por favor créeme.

Isak vuelve a bajar la mirada. Ya no puede estar aquí. No puede hacer esto.

—Ya no confías en mí. ¿Cierto? —Even vuelve a preguntar e Isak puede sentir el nudo de la garganta, la inexorabilidad en las palabras. No es una pregunta. Es un trato.

—No creo confiar, Even —Isak admite mientras se gira y pone de pie.

_Genial._

Edvard también se levanta, lamentando la pérdida de los dedos de Isak.

—¿Cuándo lo averiguaste? —Even pregunta detrás de él, todavía sobre el piso.

—¿Importa?

—No importa.

—Anoche —Isak responde antes de extender el brazo a su gorra de donde la dejó sobre el escritorio.

—Y todavía viniste a aquí.

—Quería preguntarte —Isak admite—. Eres mi amigo. Quería preguntarte.

—Gracias —Even dice y es lo último que Isak espera que diga.

.

Even lo acompaña a afuera y es sombrío e injusto. Isak desea que no le importara, pero le importa, y duele. Ambos cabizbajos mientras van a afuera, incluso Edvard renguea mientras baja por las escaleras con ellos. Todos están heridos. Es totalmente el retrato.

Isak sonríe cuando llegan a la calle y sabe que luce triste, pero todavía sonríe. Tiene que lucir indiferente e inalterable. Even, por otro lado, no hace un esfuerzo por esconder su sentir, porque luce devastado y enfadado. Isak intenta imaginar el ser juzgado por algo que hizo hace años y por lo que probablemente ya pagó. Es injusto. Todo ello.

—Lamento decepcionarte —Even dice y el corazón de Isak pinches.

—Lamento que me importe.

—Entonces, ya te veré por ahí —Even dice, pero no es amargo. Sólo es tristeza.

.

Isak piensa demasiado en ello, sobre la separación afuera del edificio de apartamentos de Even en un cálido día de junio justo antes de su cumpleaños. Piensa en ello cuando vuelve a casa y se sienta a la mesa de la cocina y se siente vacío. Piensa en ello cuando va a casa de Jonas más tarde esa noche y fuma marihuana hasta que olvida su nombre. Piensa en ello cuando Magnus llega y le pregunta la razón por la que nunca respondió a los mensajes. Piensa en ello todo el tiempo, la _despedida._

Piensa en cuan abrumadora era la urgencia para besar a Even. Sobre cómo en ese momento, no importaba que Even fuera exactamente igual a Julian y que hubiera lastimado a alguien igual que Julian lo había herido a él. En todo lo que Isak podía pensar era inclinarse y besarlo como si quisiera. Como un regalo de despedida.

Pero Isak nunca se inclina y Even no lo molesta los días siguientes. Y si ve _Romeo + Juliet_ en el tercer día y llora durante la última media hora, entonces nadie tiene que saberlo.

.

Es el cumpleaños de Isak y Eva se ofrece voluntaria a ser anfitriona, aunque él insistió que no quiere una fiesta. Sin embargo, sigue la corriente, porque en algún momento, la ausencia de Even se ha vuelto perjudicial, abrumadora, una pérdida de la que está constantemente consciente, lo único en lo que puede pensar entrada la noche.

_‘Una pequeña fiesta nunca hiere a nadie, ¿verdad?’_

_Verdad._

Casi son las 18:00 cuando Eva lo llama, al borde de la histeria.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Isak, la fastidié —dice por el teléfono.

—¿Qué?

—Invité a Even a la fiesta. No sabía que ya no se hablan. Vilde acaba de contarme que le dijiste a Magnus que ya no eran amigos porque él resultó ser un cretino.

Isak se sienta en la cama y frunce el ceño.

—Eso no es verdad. Todavía somos amigos —balbucea, los puños ligeramente apretados. No sabe la razón, pero no le agrada saber que otras personas piensan que Even es _un cretino_ —. Él no es un cretino.

—¡Maldita Vilde! —Eva masculla—. Ahora sueno como un idiota. Lo lamento Isak.

—Está bien.

—Entonces ¿está bien si él va? De hecho, acabo de mandarle un mensaje y pedirle que no venga. Pero no sé si lo verá antes de la fiesta.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!

* * *

 

**Algo dulce**

18:49

Hola Even  
No sé lo que Eva te dijo, pero por favor ignóralo  
Eres bienvenido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche  
Siempre estás invitado a cosas relacionadas conmigo  
Eso suena raro  
Pero como sea  
No tienes que venir, pero si quieres puedes

* * *

 

Isak no tiene la intención, pero sigue mirando a la puerta, sigue buscando cabello rubio en un perfecto tupé, hombros anchos unidos a un alto contorno, ojos azules unidos a un alma bondadosa. Isak no tiene la intención, pero sus ojos se encuentran pegados a la puerta, y está tan mal que Jonas lo comenta.

—¿Va a venir esta noche? —pregunta.

—No lo sé —Isak se encoge de hombros luego bebe de su cerveza.

Ni siquiera está seguro de si quiere que Even aparezca.

.

Even aparece.

Entra un poco después de las 23:00 y la respiración de Isak se le atora en la garganta. Está abrumado y no está seguro de la razón exacta. Puede sentir a Magnus y Vilde juzgándolo, pero no está seguro de que le importe. El alcohol en su sangre también ayuda.

—Viniste —Isak dice tan pronto como están cara a cara y está sonriendo. No puede evitarlo.

—Es tu cumpleaños —Even corresponde a la sonrisa.

Caminan al patio trasero y se sientan sobre el césped e Isak se siente grosero por no entretener a sus invitados, pero no puede explayarse en ello.

Even está aquí. Con él.

—¿Qué se siente tener diecisiete? —Even pregunta, las largas piernas estiradas de frente sobre el césped.

—Tan miserable como tener dieciséis —Isak se encoge de hombros.

—Caray, lo bueno que es tu cumpleaños. Espero que alguien tenga la brillante idea de darte un diario para registrar todos estos malos pensamientos angustiosos.

—Cierra la boca —Isak sonríe, empujándolo ligeramente. Están sentados juntos. Los hombros casi tocándose.

—¿No te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños?

—No—Isak confirma—. No es mi día favorito del año.

—21 de junio —Even tararea—. Lo agregaré a la lista de días que lo me gustan.

—No te gusta porque ¿a _mí_ no me gusta? ¿Puedes ser algo más original? —Isak provoca.

—No. No me gusta porque es el día en que fuimos de tener tres años de diferencia a dos años. Es raro.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero espero que sepas que la distancia entre nuestros nacimientos permanece constante, Bech Næsheim.

Even ríe y es hermoso, incluso más hermoso que el cielo estrellado sobre ellos.

—Debo admitir que me gustabas más cuando eras tres años más joven que yo.

—Debo admitir que me gustabas más cuando pensaba que tú - —Isak se detuvo justo antes de decir algo cruel, algo que podría perturbar la preferentemente pacífica charla.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Even cierra los ojos e Isak desea que pudiese volver en el tiempo.

—Lo lamento —Isak masculla y se siente patético porque no está seguro de lo que lamenta. ¿Por darle importancia? ¿Por estar tan herido por algo que Even hizo hace más o menos un año?

—Sólo fue un beso —Even dice e Isak parpadea una, dos, tres veces.

—Fueron dos besos —balbucea antes de poder pensar.

Even sonríe luego lleva la mano a la mejilla de Isak, acariciándola gentilmente mientras ladeaba el cuerpo hacia él.

—No estaba hablando de nosotros —susurra e Isak se ruboriza, porque claro—. No fue sólo un beso para mí. Nunca.

—Eh, de acuerdo —Isak exhala, apartando la mirada.

—Me refería al año pasado. En Bakka.

Isak cierra los ojos instintivamente como si Even acabara de hacer el sonido más fuerte e incómodo. Isak no quiere escuchar, no está seguro de que todavía pueda adularlo si sabe todos los detalles de la infidelidad. Y sabe que es patético, pero le agrada gustar de Even. Gustar de Even ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado últimamente. Por supuesta que le agrada gustar de Even. Y desea que le siga gustando Even. Pero no está seguro si puede escuchar esto.

—El año pasado estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Su nombre es Mikael —Even continúa, la voz monótona y controlada como si lo hubiera ensayado.

—Even, no tienes que -

—Estaba tan confundido cuando me di cuenta de la razón por la que ya no podía respirar cerca de él. Y me requirió algo de tiempo descubrir que lo amaba de manera diferente, que quería besarlo y tocarlo —Even pausa y levanta la mirada al cielo mientras Isak continúa con la mirada baja. Deben verse bastante interesantes sentados así sobre el césped—. No lo besé ni toqué porque yo tenía una novia y habíamos estado juntos desde que teníamos catorce años.

—¿Ella era rubia? —Isak balbucea luego lleva una mano a cubrirse la boca. Sin embargo, Even sonríe. Así que eso es todo.

—Ella todavía lo es —Even responde—. Quiero decir, rubia.

Isak asiente y siente su corazón martilleando en el pecho. Casi es doloroso respirar.

—Intenté contarle mis sentimientos, pero ella pensaba que yo estaba _loco, maniaco._ Y eventualmente, ella me convenció que lo estaba y que deberíamos permanecer juntos —Even continúa—. Por mucho tiempo, estuve convencido de que mis sentimientos por Mikael eran simplemente síntomas de mi aflicción, que me estaba volviendo loco. Me odié demasiado.

Isak vuelve a sentir su corazón apretarse. Él estaba demasiado familiarizado con el autodesprecio que viene con querer a un chico y ser dicho que eso está mal.

—Me descarrilé y lo besé mientras estaba maniaco —Even exhala y es drástico como si le doliese externar las palabras—. Ese día perdí a dos personas. Tres si me cuento. Siete si contamos al resto de mi grupo de amigos. Ocho si estamos contando a mi papá yéndose antes que saliera del hospital.

Isak no sabe cuándo extendió el brazo por la mano de Even, pero ahora la sujeta, con la propia. Puede sentir la soledad en las palabras. Puede sentir el dolor. Casi puede sentir formarse el nudo en la garganta de Even en sí mismo.

—Sonja intentó mantenerse cerca porque ella es un alma hermosa. Pero yo no pude. Porque, aunque ella estaba convencida de que mis sentimientos no eran reales, yo sabía que sí lo eran.

—Sólo tú puedes saber lo que sientes —Isak dice y Even le aprieta los dedos en respuesta.

—Sólo fue un beso —Even repite, pero esta vez mira a otro lugar—. No fue mi intención lastimarla. La gente en Bakka lo volvió esa loca historia sobre que la engañé con un chico mientras estaba maniaco. Y no me importó ocuparme de los rumores porque no quería que nada de eso afectara a Mikael.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en tu casa?

—Créeme o no, pero esta es mi primera vez hablándolo en voz alta —Even dice y ahora lo está mirando. Los ojos son azules y amables e Isak está perdido y herido—. Sólo fue un beso. Lo prometo.

—No sólo fue un beso —Isak dice y sabe que es lo que hay que decir—. Lo amabas.

Así se sientan por un tiempo, cogiéndose las manos y respirando profundo y lento. Isak se siente de alguna manera más cerca de Even, como que le permite verlo al desnudo por primera vez. Las mejillas de le calentaron con el pensamiento.

—¿Quieres fumar? —Isak pregunta porque recuerda el porro en su bolsillo trasero.

Fuman hasta que respirar se facilita, hasta que el corazón de Isak ya no aprieta. No está seguro si la conversación ha cambiado algo entre ellos. Todo lo que sabe es que otra dimensión se agregó al personaje de Even en su mente. Hay profundidad y pena y recuerdos y dolor que Isak ni siquiera comienza a hacerse a la idea. Puede sentirlo. Puede sentirlo todo.

—¿Qué tal eso como pensamientos oscuros? —Even sonríe eventualmente cuando están sobre sus espaldas.

—Espero que alguien me de dos diarios. De esa manera puedo darte uno.

—Muy generoso de tu parte.

—Digo, ¿qué esperas que haga con dos diarios? —Isak réplica.

Ríen. Hablan sobre Edvard e Isak pregunta por la cojera. ‘Él es viejo,’ Even dice e Isak frunce el ceño ante eso. No sabe la razón, pero lo pone triste.

—Tiene diez años —Even explica—. Lo más que un labrador dorado puede vivir son 12 años.

—Me relajo con mis oscuros pensamientos, pero esto es demasiado para mí —Isak dice y hace reír a Even.

—Lo he tenido desde que yo tenía nueve años. Él ha pasado todo conmigo. Él es mi mejor amigo.

—Entonces, ¿engañaste a tu novia con tu perro?

Even lo empuja e Isak ríe—. ¿Demasiado pronto?

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Even gruñe, pero también está riendo.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me pasa? —Isak responde y es triste.

_Qué diablos está mal conmigo._

Fumaron un poco más con la fiesta apagándose en el fondo. Es una hermosa noche y es casi medianoche.

—Ya no es tu cumpleaños —Even dijo cuando el reloj marca 00:01—. ¡Alégrate!

—Ahora que lo pienso, estoy un poco triste.

—¿Hm?

—Los días se van a acortar de ahora en adelante —Isak explica, luego cuando Even le da una expresión perpleja, agrega—. El solsticio de verano.

—Nerd.

—Ahora que lo pienso, si las personas fueran días, definitivamente serias 21 de junio —Isak externa, nuevamente levanta la mirada al cielo y se pasa un brazo tras la cabeza.

—¡Caray, maldición! —Even ahoga en una risa.

—¿Qué? —Isak sonríe.

—¿Soy tu día menos favorito en el año? Caray. ¿Tanto te desagrado?

—Nop —Isak cierra sus ojos, todavía sonriendo.

—¿Soy el más largo y más exhaustivo día del año?

—Vuelve a intentar.

—¿Soy el día que su alteza honró la Tierra con su nacimiento?

—No.

—¿Por qué soy el 21 de junio? —Even eventualmente pregunta, rindiéndose, e Isak se da cuenta que se levantó del césped y está apoyado sobre los hombros, encarándolo.

—Es el día que el Sol brilla más tiempo.

Isak abre sus ojos justo a tiempo para que los de Even se abran como plato y para que un rubor se le esparza por las mejillas, y es tan enternecedor que Isak desea fuera más amable con Even más seguido. Parece que está estallando de alegría, difícilmente conteniéndose.

—En el hemisferio norte —Even dice y es nervioso e inestable como si pone a prueba a Isak—. Para el resto del mundo, es en diciembre.

—Vivo en el hemisferio norte —Isak dice y se está sintiendo valiente.

—Soy tu solsticio de verano.

—Soy tu 17 de mayo.

Se sonríen mutuamente y eso enciende el corazón de Isak en llamas.

—Debo decirte que mi corazón está palpitando ahora mismo —Even dice.

—Entonces supongo que está noche no dormirás.

—Eh, ¿q-qué? —el nervioso tono de Even implica que la mente le fue más lejos de lo que Isak intentaba.

—Uf, me estoy refiriendo a las mariposas. ¡Pervertido!

—Correcto. Las mariposas. Muy considerad de tu parte.

—Sí, me estoy sintiendo generoso. Después de todo es mi cumpleaños —Isak se encoge de hombros.

—Se supone que recibas, no que des en tu cumpleaños.

—¿Esa es alguna analogía para posiciones sexuales gay? ¿En este momento estás armando un caso para nuestra inminente unión?

—¡Isak! —Even resopla.

—¿Qué?  

—Y aquí estaba yo nervioso por encontrarte un regalo cuando es al revés para ti.

—¿Me conseguiste el regalo perfecto? —Isak aviva.

Even busca algo en el bolsillo. Saca una pequeña caja y la pone entre las manos de Isak.

—¿Qué es?

—Es mi pene en una caja.

—Sabía que tenías un pene pequeño. ¡Lo sabía! —Isak ríe.

—¡Puf! Sólo ábrelo cuando me vaya.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque estoy nervioso.

—¿Mi rostro vuelve a ponerte nervioso? —Isak bromea, pero tiene el corazón acelerado.

—Toda tu existencia me pone nervioso.

—Si me dan un diario te lo daré. Ni siquiera necesito que me den dos.

—Cierra la boca.

Charlaron un poco más, con Isak sosteniendo la pequeña caja con ambas manos, como si se trata de un tesoro. Y lo es. Even está por decir algo cuando una voz familiar le manda escalofríos por la columna.

—¿Isak?

_Julian._

No es intención de Isak, pero suelta la caja mientras gira la cabeza para cruzarle la mirada. Julian. Está aquí en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

_El maldito valor._

Pero la cosa con Julian es que Isak nunca ha encontrado en sí el confrontarlo, estar enojado y resentido con él, dirigirle alguno de sus golpes sarcásticos.

De hecho, Isak no le había hablado desde la ruptura. Simplemente corrió por las colinas, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de explicar o hacer las paces. Isak no quería escucharlo y Julian nunca lo había acorralado así. Por lo que era perfecto.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Julian pregunta e Isak desea que su sarcasmo y agudeza pudieran entrar en juego ahora. Pero es como si su cerebro se derrite cuando se trata de él—. Hola Even.

Isak recuerda a Even y se siente patético y terrible.

—Hola Julian —Even lo saluda, ahora poniéndose de pie.

Isak los observa incómodamente chocar los puños y desea pudiera incendiarse.

—Isak, ¿podemos hablar? —Julian repite.

Even lo observa y cuando Isak asiente, es cuando gira la cabeza. Even se excusa.

.

—Feliz cumpleaños —Julian dice y es nervioso.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Te encanta celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Ya no. No me encanta.

—De acuerdo.

Isak está pensando en Even. Se está aferrando al obsequio, la pequeña caja que Even recogió cuidadosamente, y se maldice por acceder a esto.

—Nunca me dejaste explicar —Julian exhala como si cortara por lo sano.

—¿Qué hay para explicar?

—Nunca me escuchaste en absoluto. Me dejaste en minutos.

—Segundos —Isak balbucea y se regocija en el resentimiento de su voz.

—Estás siendo cruel.

—Jódete —Isak brama y duele, pero se siente tan bien—. Me engañaste y ¡¿yo soy el cruel?! Me volviste un maldito chiste en la escuela y ¡¿yo soy el cruel?! ¡Dios, vete al diablo! ¡Simplemente vete de mi casa!

—Es la casa de Eva.

—¡Lárgate al demonio!

Isak todavía está consternado cuando la fiesta acaba, todavía consternado cuando no puede atisbar a Even adentro, todavía consternado cuando tiene cuatro tragos más luego deglute de camino a casa.

* * *

 

**Algo dulce**

**01:02**

¿Todo fue bien?

¿Planeaste esto con Julian?

Por supuesto que no

Entonces ¿por qué me dejaste ahí con él?

Él muchas veces dijo que quería hablar contigo  
Dar a ambos un cierre  
Pensaba que tú también querrías eso

Jódete Even

* * *

 

Isak abre la pequeña caja al segundo día. Es un anillo, un simple anillo de plata con una banda. Isak lo guarda en su cajón de arriba e intenta no pensar demasiado en eso.

Puede sentir su corazón pesarle más en su pecho. Está enfadado, pero no sabe con quién. No está seguro si Even merecía el ‘jódete’. No sabe la razón por la que está tan nervioso cuando claramente indicaba que quería quedarse.

Isak no está seguro, pero se vuelve más ruin. Y sus bromas no hacen reír a la gente tanto como hacer muecas. Está siendo un ‘cretino’ según Jonas y está siendo cruel según Eva, pero no le importa. Es su única manera de sacar todo.

Están en una fiesta a la que él no quería ir, pero acabó aceptando porque ya no quería sentir la desaprobación de su madre filtrándose por las paredes. La música es medio decente igualmente la cerveza. Isak decide que es una noche medio decente. Baila la cabeza al ritmo de canciones aleatorias e intenta entretener a un pequeño grupo en la cocina.

Julian y Eili entran y le requiere todo en su cuerpo para permanecer completamente tranquilo. Siente que está por estallar desde su interior. Su piel está arrastrándose. Ya no puede soportarlo. _¿Cruel?_ ¿Cómo era él cruel cuando estaba del lado receptor de esto?

Bebe dos tragos más y se está riendo con Magnus de las cejas de una chica cuando lo siente.

Una mano.

Una invasiva mano. Le agarra el culo bajo la mesa y hace que los ojos de le abran como platos. No puede creerlo. Está por gritar porque no se trata de un agarre típico de Magnus. No. Esto es alguien intentando hacerlo sentir como la escoria de la tierra, alguien intentando degradarlo, para hacerlo sentir como lodo.

Isak se gira y está cara a cara con Erik escoria de la tierra. El agarre es fuerte, los dedos separados y confiados sobre su cuerpo, como a sabiendas que Isak no provocaría una escena en mitad de una fiesta frente a sus amigos, como sabiendo que Isak es demasiado orgulloso para atraer la atención a sí mismo e indicar que actualmente está siendo sexualmente manoseado en público, como si Isak es nada.

Permanece inmóvil en el lugar, esperando que alguna fuerza del universo pudiera intervenir y acabara con su sufrimiento. Pero no es así. Erik sonríe con satisfacción y desliza el dedo índice entre sus glúteos hasta que Isak grita, haciendo girar a Magnus y reír ante ‘el raro sonido’.

—Sabía que te gusta que te metan el dedo como a las putas —Erik le susurra a la oreja. Entonces retira la mano y sonríe, triunfante, como si logró la venganza, como si finalmente hizo pagar a Isak por sus palabras en la otra fiesta. E Isak no puede creerlo, lo que le está pasando.

.

Isak lo encuentra afuera. Su visión borrosa, las manos en puños. Está cegado por la rabia. Lo va a golpear. Lo va a matar. No va a utilizar palabras. Al diablo las palabras. Isak lo va a destruir. Isak lo va a acabar.

Isak lo empuja por la espalda, causando que pierda el balance y casi se caiga de cara. Erik se gira como si no puede creer que Isak de verdad comenzaría una pelea por esto. Pero Isak lo haría y lo hace. Está tan enfadado, no puede ver.

—Maldito trozo de mierda. ¡Te voy a matar, joder! —grita y es tenso y duele y no puede reconocer su propia voz.

Erik luce asustado, los ojos bien abiertos. Y requiere a Isak un segundo para darse cuenta de que no está temeroso de sus puños sino de sus palabras. Hay gente ahí y Erik no es conocido por tocar chicos o coquetearles.

La visión de Isak cambia de foco. No utilizará sus puños. Utilizará sus palabras.

—¿Ahora no estamos tan confiados? —Isak pica y está lleno de rabia—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Temes que todo mundo se entere que te gusta chupar pene?

Entonces lo ve, el rostro de Erik desmoronándose como si sus palabras son el final, y se deleita.

—¿Papi te va a desheredar por dar por culo? —continúa. Una mano le alcanza el hombro desde atrás, pero lo aparta.

—Isak - —lo escucha detrás de sí, es suave.

Es Even. Pero no le importa. Vuelve a entrar al espacio de Erik.

—Ahora que lo pienso, siempre andas caminando con ojos morados —Isak masculla—. ¿Tu papá te golpea o algo? ¿Por eso te mueres de miedo y te vuelves un maldito perro cuando te recoge en la escuela? ¿Tu papá te da palizas? ¿Por eso eres un maldito psicópata que disfruta hacer sentir mierda a otra gente? ¡¿Debido a que te da una jodida de sensación de control?! ¡¿Debido a que no puedes luchar contra papi?!

—Isak - —Even vuelve a intentar.

—¿O es porque estás asustado de que también te abandonará? ¿Por eso le permites darte palizas? Escuché que tu mamá se largó. ¿Qué tan patético se tiene que ser para que tu propia madre te -?

—¡Suficiente! —esta vez la voz de Even es dura. Pasa ambos brazos por el pecho de Isak desde atrás y lo echa atrás—. ¡Detente!

—¡Suéltame, Even! —Isak pelea como un niño. Quiere ver a Erik llorar. Quiere verlo sufrir. Quiere asegurarse que nunca volverá a tocar a nadie.

—Isak, ¡este no eres tú! —Even le dice en la parte trasera del cuello e Isak se pone furioso.

—¡Suéltame! —vuelve a intentar, pero los brazos de Even están fuertes alrededor de él y se lo está llevando con fuerza que Isak encuentra surreal, o quizás sus rodillas se vencieron. Quién sabe.

Isak todavía está gritando en los brazos de Even cuando alcanzan la calle. Todavía está furioso. Todavía está hiperventilando.

Even le da la vuelta, ambas vamos van al rostro de Isak con largos dedos extendidos. Le sostiene todo el rostro en las manos, como intentando anclarlo.

—¡Isak, respira! ¡Respira conmigo! ¡Cálmate! —Even intenta y los ojos bien abiertos e Isak no puede respirar.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Tú no eres así!

—¡Ni siquiera me conoces!

—¡Sí te conozco! ¡Y no eres cruel! ¡Este no eres tú! —Even también casi le grita en el rostro.

El mundo se desequilibra e Isak deja de pelear, deja de gritar. Simplemente se detiene.

—El Isak que conozco nunca sacaría del armario a alguien. Nunca utilizaría cosas tan personales sobre alguien para romperlo. ¡Nunca lo haría!

Isak se rompe porque él es Isak y porque Even es Even. Even que piensa lo mejor de él y no sabe que Isak no es puro, no es amable, no es dulce. Ese es Even.

Isak se rompe y las lágrimas comienzan a correrle por el rostro como si estuviese en llamas en el fondo de sí. Y odia sentirse tan débil. Lo odia. Lo odia demasiado.

Even le seca sus lágrimas con los pulgares y besa su frente e Isak está sollozando y no puede parar.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Isak, ¿qué ocurrió? ¡Puedes contármelo!

—¡Él me tocó, Even! ¡Él siempre me toca! Me toca como si yo no fuera nada. Como si fuera mierda. ¡Me hace sentir tan asqueroso y feo e insignificante!

—¿Qué -?

—¡Lo odio demasiado! ¡Él me toca! Me robó todas mis primeras veces. ¡Nunca he tocado ni siquiera a un chico y me llama puta y todas esas cosas! Y nunca he hecho nada con nadie y él me toca. Él me hace sentir -

Even lo abraza y es tan fuerte y abrumador que Isak tiene que enfocarse en sus huesos siendo aplastados. Y sabe que Even lo está haciendo a propósito, abrazarlo hasta que duela para anclarlo, para hacerlo sentir enfocado en otro dolor. Lo sabe.

Isak respira.

.

—Lo voy a matar —Even dice y se oye tan serio que hace a Isak resoplar.

Están sentado sobre el pavimento y acaban compartiendo un cigarro. Isak no fuma tabaco, pero esta noche es una de primeras veces.

—Puedes matarlo después que me disculpe por sacarlo del armario y usar cosas familiares contra él —Isak dice.

—No le debes una mierda.

—Es por mí. No por él.

—De acuerdo, entonces apresúrate y hazlo porque necesito matarlo.

Se sientan ahí sobre la acera. Even fuma e Isak cuenta hasta cien en su cabeza. Even dice que ayuda a respirar y aclarar la mente. Así es.

—¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de Julian? —Isak pregunta.

—Él me ayudó a aceptar mi pansexualidad —Even responde de inmediato.

—Oh.

—No me fue viento en popa. Fue algo difícil.

—Difícil, ¿cómo? —Isak pregunta.

—Intenté suicidarme.

Isak contiene el aliento y se ahoga un poco con su propia lengua. No esperaba esto cuando salió de casa temprano en la noche.

—Joder —murmura, la mano volándole a acunar la de Even.

—Estaba deprimido y confundido. Pensaba que me iba a ir al infierno porque me gustan los chicos y me las había arreglado para perder a todos mis amigos e hice un desastre en Bakka mientras estaba maniaco. Intentaba acabarlo. No funcionó. Únicamente alejó también a mi papá.

Isak está llorando nuevamente. Únicamente que esta vez, Even no le aparta las lágrimas. Probablemente porque también está llorando.

—Julian me ayudó a aceptarme. Nos conocimos en una exposición hipster de arte. Él era el primer chico bisexual que conocí. Y me dio el calor para gustarme a mí mismo —Even exhala—. Por eso soy amigo con Julian.

* * *

 

**Algo dulce**

01:19

Hola  
Lo siento por compartir demasiado antes  
Me doy cuenta de que probablemente estás asustado  
Y lo entiendo  
Supongo que esperaba compartiría todos mis secretos contigo al mes de nuestra inminente unión  
Pero quizás así sea mejor  
No querría que te sientas engañado  
Sin embargo, significaría demasiado para mí si pudieras guardar mis secretos  
Está bien si no puedes y te sientes agobiado por lo fuerte que son  
Pero significaría demasiado para mí

Even, por supuesto que no se lo contaré a nadie  
Por supuesto que guardo tus secretos  
Y no estoy asustado  
Estoy tan feliz de que confíes tanto en mi  
Significas demasiado para mi  
No creo habértelo dicho antes  
Pero así es

❤️

* * *

 

Las noticias llegan rápido. Vilde asegura a Isak que Erik no es víctima de abuso doméstico y las fuentes de ella confirman que la madre lo ama mucho y lo ve todos los fines de semana. Eso ayuda a atenuar su culpa, pero todavía envía un mensaje por Facebook para disculparse por sacarlo del armario en mitad de la fiesta. Lo sigue con ‘Vete al diablo’ y ‘Vuelves a tocarme o a alguien y lo vuelvo a hacer’ sólo por si acaso.

Jonas lo observa por el rabillo del ojo e Isak es más cuidadoso. Sopesa sus palabras. Lo intenta.

Se encuentra con los chicos en un parque para jugar fútbol y está sudado y exhausto tras dos partidos. Pero está bien porque Even está sentado en la banca, con lentes negros y leyendo un libro sobre el existencialismo.

Isak se sienta junto a él y se quita el calzado para frotar sus suelas.

—Te ves bien allá afuera —Even dice y es dulce.

—Me voy bien en todas partes.

—Verdad.

Even deja el libro y se gira hacia Isak. Luego sin advertencia, coge el pie de Isak y comienza a masajearlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak parpadea.

—Satisfaciendo mi fijación con los pies. ¿Qué te parece que hago? —Even ríe.

—Detente. ¡Ni siquiera me he lavado los pies! —Isak intenta, vergonzosamente.

—Luego puedo lavarme las manos.

Es relajante, Isak decide. Even es bueno con esto, muy, muy bueno.

—Hago esto a mi mamá cuando vuelve del trabajo —Even explica—. Usa tacones todo el día así que los pies siempre le duelen.

Isak se ruboriza y aparta la vista.

—Estás ruborizado.

—No es así.

Even ríe luego le besa el empeine del pie - de verdad lo besa. Isak no puede creerlo.

—¿También besas los pies de tu mamá?

—No —Even sonríe, y los ojos se le arrugan en el rabillo.

—Eres tan asqueroso.

—Y te adoro.

Isak no puede pensar en algo ingenioso que decir. Simplemente se tambalea en el asiento. Su corazón está palpitándole, creciéndole, derritiéndosele, estallándole dentro del pecho.

.

—¿Ahora ustedes dos son novios? —Jonas pregunta de camino a casa.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué diablos?! —Isak se mofa.

—Te besó el pie.

—Es una analogía para besar en la boca.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Jonas hace una mueca.

—Él es así de raro.

—Isak, puede que sea raro por besarte el pie, pero no es raro porque le gustes.

Isak a veces desea que pudiera decirle a Jonas lo mucho que lo quiere.

—¿Por qué no se lo permites?

—No lo sé —Isak admite.

_Y si me deja. Y si se harta de mí y me deja._

.

—Mi papá engañó a mi mamá —Isak confiesa un día cuando están en casa de Even. Edvard está acurrucado sobre las piernas de Isak en el sofá y Even está dibujando a ambos.

—Oh.

—Mi mamá está mentalmente enferma y no estaba viendo a un doctor, así que era un espectáculo de mierda la mayoría del tiempo. Supongo que mi papá tenía que satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales en algún lugar —Isak se encoge de hombros, impactado de lo fácil que fluyen las palabras la segunda vez.

—Isak -

—Una vez tenía nueve o diez años y mi mamá estaba con una de sus hermanas. La estaban cuidando. Y mi papá vino con esa mujer a nuestra casa. Dijo que era una amiga, pero escuché los besos de la habitación. Y los recuerdo tan claramente —Isak continúa, cerrando los ojos—. Él es tan estúpido que pensaba yo no entendería porque era un niño. Pero entendí y me arruinó.

Edvard se acurrucó en él como si siente su sufrimiento. Isak ama a este condenado perro.

—Le conté todo esto a Julian y todavía me fastidió.

—Por eso no lo escuchaste —Even dice, pero no es una pregunta.

—Pase suficientes discusiones entre mis padres. Vi lo que ‘escuchar’ le hizo a mi madre. Al diablo eso. Al diablo él.

—Pero quizás -

—Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste lo que Julian arruinó para mí —Isak interrumpe—. No es el besar. Mentí. Es la posibilidad de alguna vez confiar en alguien de todo corazón. Eso es lo que Julian arruinó para mí.

Even asiente e Isak sabe que está hiriéndolo. Pero no puede evitarlo.

.

Edvard es puesto a dormir en una cálida mañana de domingo.

Even escribe a Isak dos palabras: “Te necesito” e Isak coge el teléfono y llama de inmediato. Edvard tiene demasiado dolor. Necesitas ponerlo a dormir. Necesitan despedirse.

Isak encuentra a Edvard sobre la mesa en el veterinario y luce frágil y viejo y cansado. La madre de Even está llorando en la esquina, pero Even no. Even está sonriendo. Está sonriendo a Edvard y pasándole la mano por el pelaje, gentil y consistentemente.

Even está sonriendo y alabándolo—. Buen chico. Lo estás haciendo genial. Va a estar bien. Eres mi mejor amigo. Todo va a estar genial. Está bien.

Isak pausa en frente de Edvard, las manos temblándole. Está pidiendo permiso a Even para tocarlo. Y Even asiente.

—A Edvard le agradaría eso. Gracias, Isak —la voz se rompe en el _gracias._ Y así de fácil, comienza a llorar.

Es desconsolador. Todo esto. Isak pasa la mano por el pelaje de Edvard junto a la de Even mientras el veterinario inyecta con la medicación de eutanasia. Cuidadosamente evita las manos de Even, pero entonces se da cuenta que no debería, que los dedos de Even están temblando. Isak coge la mano de Even.

—Va a estar bien, colega. Todo va a estar simplemente bien. ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Edvard! ¡Eres tan asombroso!

El llanto de Even se vuelve sollozo mientras el sufrimiento de Edvard disminuye. E Isak no se da cuenta que también está sollozando hasta que siente a Edvard tensarse bajo sus dedos.

Por un momento, el mundo está demasiado callado. Isak puede escuchar el corazón de Even romperse en millones de trozos. Y duele. Even ha perdido a otro amigo. Duele demasiado.

—Lo lamento demasiado —Isak balbucea al mismo tiempo que el veterinario.

.

Even no puede dejar de llorar. Llora mientras salen de la clínica. Llora cuando salen a la calle. Llora en el carro. Llora en el apartamento. Solloza histéricamente hasta que Isak se sube a la litera y lo acoge.

Isak simplemente lo coge desde atrás, lo acurruca, lo protege, simplemente está _ahí_ para él mientras llora.

Isak sólo sostiene a Even hasta que se queda dormido.

.

Cuando ambos despiertan, es lunes en la mañana y la cabeza de Even está sobre el pecho de Isak.  

—No puedo creer que mi perro tuviera que morir para que subieras a mi litera —Even dice y es _desastroso_ y _demasiado pronto,_ pero lo está intentando.

—Eso es jodido, Even —Isak ríe bajo, sus dedos en el cabello de Even, tirando gentilmente, calmándolo.

—Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Tu mejor esfuerzo es suficiente —Isak responde y es en serio—. Lo estás haciendo tan genial. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Even se le mueve sobre el pecho luego pasa ambos brazos por la cintura de Isak, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, demasiada, como si se fuera a romper de lo contrario. E Isak se lo permite.

Isak había estado enfocado en alejar el dolor de Even que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en que nunca lo había sostenido así, sobre que nunca había pasado la noche en la cama de un chico, sobre que nunca acurrucó y sostuvo a otro chico.

La respiración de Isak se acelera y los latidos de su corazón son el único sonido en la habitación.

El rostro de Even encuentra el camino a la curva del cuello de Isak, los brazos todavía abrazándole la cintura. Se sostienen y abrazan hasta que Isak siente que podría morir si no lo besa.

—Te amo demasiado —Even le dice contra el cuello. Y es tan puro y tan grande y tan asombroso y tan atemorizante. Isak no puede respirar. Difícilmente puede moverse—. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

.

Even lleva a Isak a ver una película. Promete que será nominada a un Oscar e Isak no tiene el corazón para decirle que no le importan los Oscar.

La película es tan pretenciosa como Isak sospechaba que sería y deja de prestar atención a los treinta minutos. Echa vistazos de vez en cuando, y espera. No está seguro de lo que desea, pero no obstante él espera y desea.

Isak está por quedarse dormido cuando Even desliza una mano en la suya. Es dudoso al principio, como roces de manera accidental. Luego la palma se desliza contra la de Isak antes de los dedos se entrelacen como lo más natural del mundo.

Los dedos entrelazados e Isak ya no está seguro de poder respirar. Por alguna razón, cogerse las manos en el oscuro cine en una función de las 14:00 a la que nadie más se molestó en ir es lo más íntimo que Isak ha experimentado jamás en su vida. Está agradecido por la oscuridad del cine. Agradecido por la fuerte banda sonora de la película en pantalla. Isak está agradecido porque su corazón está por estallar.

—¿Esto está bien? —Even pregunta en voz baja.

—Esto está bien.

.

Se siguen cogiendo de la mano mientras salen del cine, Isak todavía afectado por la felicidad, y Even sonriendo como un idiota. Entran a un McDonald’s y Even insiste en pagar por la Big Mac de Isak.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos en una cita? —Isak bromea.

—¿Acabas de darte cuenta? —Even sonríe y es tan dulce.

Toman el tranvía a casa y esta vez Isak le coge la mano, en silencio, como si no puede evitarlo. Es tan dulce. Todo lo relacionado con Even es siempre tan dulce.

—Me gustan tus manos —Isak admite—. Son tan grandes.

Casi espera que Even bromee sobre darle un mejor uso a las grandes manos, pero no lo hace. Simplemente se inclina y besa la frente de Isak.

—Y tú me gustas —Even sonríe.

Isak se ruboriza y revuelve por una respuesta—. ¿Debido a que soy tan grande?

—Eso todavía no lo sé, pero tengo grandes esperanzas.

Isak lo empuja y ríen. Cuatro paradas antes de la suya, Isak apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Even. Y es dulce y tierno. Como todo lo que siempre hacen.

* * *

 

 **el más dulce** **❤** **️**

**21:21**

Gracias por salir hoy conmigo <3

¿Siempre agradeces a las personas con las que vas a ver una película?

Únicamente a aquellas que no les gustan sus cumpleaños, pero se refieren a mi como su cumpleaños

Que rarito te dijo eso :O

No lo sé tengo un gusto raro :(

Oh caray  
Son las 21:21

¿?

¿Sabes que nací a las 21:21?

¿En junio 21?

Sip

Eso es realmente genial  
Toda esa simetría   
Explica la razón por la que te empalmas hablando de ciencia

Cierra la boca no es así

Oh entonces, ¿eso fue por mí? :O

Puf bien fue por la ciencia  
Además, simplemente me encanta 21:21

¿Te refieres al minuto?

Me haces sonar raro  
La gente se empalma por 11:11 todo el tiempo

Jaja  
A ambos nos excitan cosas raras, está bien

Discúlpame. A mí no me excitan los pies

La calumnia  
¡¡son los tobillos!! no pies  
Debemos admitir que tenemos mucho en común

No veo demasiado aparte de los problemas paternales

Los qué

 Problemas paternales  
Pero está bien que tengamos padres ausentes  
podemos llamarnos papi el uno al otro sin que se sienta raro

eh ¿qué?

lol a qué te refieres con qué

¿Por qué me llamarías papi?

Ehh

Isak  
¿Piensas en mi como tu papá?

Eh wtf  
¿De verdad…

JAJAJAJA ¡¡¡¡bromeo!!!!

Omg cuál diablos es tu problema

Jajjajaja  
Deseo que pudiera ver tu rostro ahora mismo

Cielos, me asustaste

Puedes llamarme papi en cualquier momento ❤️

La conversación está por acabar

finalmente entendí la razón por la que papá se fue  
él quería darme esto ❤️

omg cierra la boca EVEN

* * *

 

Isak no ha visto a Even en algunos días y visita el apartamento con la ansiedad arremolinándosele en el estómago cuando sospecha que podría ser un episodio.

No lo es. Even está molesto, pero no es un episodio. El padre estuvo nuevamente en la ciudad, pero nunca se molestó en verlo.

—Nunca soy suficiente para él.

Isak espera con él unas horas, luego algunos días.

Exasperado, Isak se dirige a casa de Even con cervezas para el fin de la semana y se lleva su laptop y cuenta de televisión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vamos a beber cerveza y ver Game of Thrones —Isak responde.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Puf! ¡Escúchame tú atractiva jirafa hermosa de buen corazón! —Isak casi grita en dirección a él—. Al diablo con dejar las cosas por las personas que te hicieron daño. ¡Al diablo ellos y al diablo dejarnos de cosas! Hoy vas a tomar una cerveza. ¡Pero sólo una! ¡Y vamos a ver Game of Thrones porque al diablo tu papá!

Esta noche Isak se siente valiente. Desea que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para agregar que confía en Even con su vida y que necesita besarlo, pero no lo es. No esta noche.

Beben cerveza y ven Game of Thrones.

* * *

 

 **el más dulce** **❤** **️**

**20:47**

¿Cuándo vas a besarme?

Eh  
¿Es una pregunta trampa?

No

¿De verdad me escribes en mitad de una fiesta?

Estás a tres sofás de distancia

Oh Dios

* * *

 

—Eres increíble —Even ríe mientras se apoya contra la pared junto a Isak en la cocina. Están solos en la esquina y es agradable u privado.

Isak lleva puesta al revés su gorra favorita y su chaqueta favorita. La casa tiene costosas alfombras así que están en calcetines. Está seguro de que alguien podría robar o accidentalmente llevarse su calzado antes de que acabe la fiesta, pero en realidad no le importa.

—Te hizo dejar a esa gente y en su lugar hablarme así que —Isak se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Isak baja la mirada y nota un agujero en su calcetín cerca del dedo gordo. Es una también bastante grande. Isak se pregunta si su dedo se saldrá para el final de la noche. Se pregunta si alguien lo notara.

—Podrías haberme escrito que viniera. No hay necesidad de bromear sobre besarnos —dice Even.

—No estaba bromeando.

De repente, ya no hay suficiente aire en la habitación. Isak sabe que todavía puede hacer esto ligero y fresco. Sabe que puede volver esto una broma, quizás hablar del agujero en su calcetín. Pero no quiere. Porque por mucho que disfruta andar de puntillas y el coqueteo y dar vueltas, sus inseguridades también están aumentando en su corazón. Even nunca había iniciado un beso, nunca lo ha persuadido como sabe que puede persuadirlo. Han sido semanas, meses, y Even todavía no lo besaría. Isak sólo necesita saber.

Sólo necesita -

Los ojos de Even se fijan en algún lugar sobre su pecho justo entre sus clavículas, e Isak se pregunta la razón para mirar tan intensamente. Pero los largos dedos se extienden y lo pinchan en el pecho.

Por un momento, Isak se pregunta si le está literalmente _tocando su corazón_ , como si no ya lo hizo. Pero el dedo de Even está presionando el demasiado familiar metal que lo ha estado conservando cálido desde su cumpleaños.

El anillo. El anillo que Even le dio por su cumpleaños, colgándole del cuello. Vilde había hecho un gran trabajo volviéndolo un colgante que esconde todo el tiempo debajo de la playera.

—Mi anillo —Even exhala y es hermoso.

—Tu anillo.

—Sobre tu corazón.

Isak se pierde en el azul de esos ojos y busca las manos de Even sobre su pecho, su corazón. 

—Donde pertenece —Isak murmura.

Even lo mira fijo como si no puede creerle e Isak quiere decirle un millón de cosas tiernas hasta que esté convencido de que lo merece. En cambio, baja la mirada al agujero de su calcetín, de repente demasiado abrumado, demasiado todo. Y Even también baja la mirada a sus pies. Se pregunta lo que está pensando. Si está pensando en la broma de la fijación con los pies o en que Isak debería cuidar mejor sus calcetines.

Even desliza un pie sobre los suyos, cubriendo el agujero en el calcetín de Isak. Y es tan dulce e íntimo que Isak vuelve a levantar la mirada y parpadea.

—Te parcharé en cualquier lugar que necesites —Even exhala y es cursi y estúpido, pero hace al corazón de Isak dar un vuelco.

—Bésame —susurra, labios entreabiertos, la piel ansiando ser tocada.

—Pero te dolerá.

—Nada duele cuando estoy contigo.

El beso es tierno y con ganas, ambos ansiando dar más que recibir. Una de las manos de Even está sobre su cuello mientras la otra está sobre su cintura, acercándolo como si lo necesita para respirar. Los dedos de Isak se asientan sobre el rostro de Even, su rostro favorito, tocando, frotando, acariciando.

Isak nunca ha sido vedado o tocado así, y lo rompe. Absolutamente lo vuelve añicos. Su pecho repleto.

Even rompe el beso antes que se intensifique y lo saca de la mano. Las zancadas son largas y decididas pese a sólo ir con calcetines, e Isak está mareado pese al aire frío que le golpea su piel.

La espalda de Isak vuelve a estar contra la pared, excepto que está oscuro y están bajo un árbol que cubre el alumbrado público. Isak se siente seguro. Isak se siente cuidado. Isak que nunca ha sido tocado pero que actuaba como que sí por tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta lo abrumador que realmente es ser tocado en público.  

Pero Even lo hizo. Even siempre lo hizo. Siempre.

Las grandes manos cálidas estaban sobre el rostro de Isak y es difícil respirar, concentrarse, moverse.

—Tus primeros. Puedo mejorarlos. Si quieres —Even susurra y está tímido y nervioso y es perfecto—. Si me lo permitieras.

—Even —Isak exhala y se está sintiendo tierno y flexible, tan flexible, para él.

—Quiero arreglar tu corazón como tú arreglaste el mío. Si me lo permitieras -

Isak se quita la gorra y la coloca sobre la cabeza de Even - al revés como él la estaba usando - para ladear la suya contra la pared de la manera que quiere. Se pone de puntillas, deseando ser más alto cuando cumpla dieciocho, se inclina, y besa la boca abierta de Even. Lo besa y le da toda la ternura que guarda para él en su corazón, en sus huesos, en su alma. Even se las ha arreglado para sonreír de camino a su torrente sanguíneo e Isak jamás quiere dejarlo, jamás.

Lo besa con todas las ansias y el anhelo y las ganas que oculta en su corazón desde que a Even le gustó esa estúpida publicación en su Instagram. Lo besa como quería hacerlo en la piscina, y en el piso de su recámara, y en frente del edificio de apartamentos, y en el cine, y en el tranvía, y afuera del veterinario, y en la litera, y en cada fiesta que han estado juntos. Isak lo besa de la única manera que sabe. Sobre sus puntillas, barbilla elevada, manos nerviosas pero valientes, labios temblorosos y deseosos, corazón abierto y desnudo.

Isak lo besa como lo ama.

Y Even lo besa como lo ama en correspondencia.

Los besos se vuelven descuidados y hay lengua y se están liando y los brazos de Even fijos alrededor de la cintura de Isak y lo levanta del piso un poco porque es un idiota. Y luego se ríen contra los labios del otro e Isak no puede soportarlo, no puede soportar esto, la felicidad. Isak está rebosando felicidad.

_‘Quiero arreglar tu corazón como tú arreglaste el mío.”_

—Ya lo hiciste —balbucea una vez que se separan—. Arreglar mi corazón.

Even lo vuelve a besar y esta vez dura más, Isak desesperadamente desliza las manos bajo la playera de Even y sintiéndole la espalda como si no puede creerlo. Se besan hasta las bocas se le hinchan, hasta que Isak está seguro de que nunca olvidará el sabor de Even y el aroma. Se besan hasta que Isak ya no puede decir que nunca ha sido besando, nunca ha sido tocado. Even lo presionó contra la pared y da y da y le da todo hasta que Isak está retorciéndose, exhausto, dichoso, temblando, el dolor amenazando con escapársele.

Y Even lo puede decir. Even siempre puede decirlo, Even que lo _observa_. Se calma y acuna el rostro de Isak y busca cuidadosamente. Tan, tan cuidadosamente. Pero Isak no puede soportarlo y vuelve a enganchársele, esta vez para abrazarle los hombros y sólo sentirlo y respirarlo.

—Cariño - —Even suspira como si lo sabe, como si sabe que Isak está herido.

—Por favor no me hieras. Por favor, Even - —se ahoga—. No puedo soportarlo. No puedo -

Isak sabe que _‘Nunca te heriría’_ habría funcionado en tales condiciones. Sabe que se habría tragado y apreciado las palabras. Pero, en cambio, Even no se conforma con palabras. Sólo lo sostiene mientras finalmente deja salir todos los miedos, el cinismo, y el sarcasmo, y la agudeza, y el dolor, y los muros. Espera que los muros caigan en una oscura esquina bajo un árbol y mientras lo sostiene.

.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando caminan mano a mano a casa de Isak - donde planea hacer que Even pase la noche y lo acaricie de la manera que anhela ser acariciado, luego presentarlo a su madre en la mañana porque ahora va a arreglar esa relación y trabajarla hasta que pueda masajear los pies de su madre tras un largo día sin que esto sea raro - Even le da un codazo con una sonrisa e Isak responde sonriendo.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Sí las personas fueran minutos en el día - —Even deja de hablar, pensando—. Definitivamente serias _éste_ minuto.

Isak mira su iPhone. Son las 21:21. Se queda mirando.  

—Son las 21:21 —Isak dice.

—Lo sé —Even sonríe, haciendo un gesto al reloj de mano.

—Entonces, ¿es la hora de mi nacimiento?

—No, tú eres _este_ minuto.

—Déjame adivinar —Isak pone en blanco los ojos—. ¿Yo te hago feliz?

—Mierda. ¿Ya había utilizado esta línea? —Even hace una mueca.

—¡Idiota! —Isak lo empuja luego se encuentra llevado en un dulce, vertiginoso beso. 

_Algo dulce para reparar mi corazón._

—Si las personas fueran minutos en el día, también serías 21:21 —Isak susurra y está ruborizado. Sabe que lo está.

—¿También te hago feliz? —Even sonríe.

—Intenta de nuevo.

—Soy tu hora de nacimiento, la primera vez que lloraste.

—No —Isak ríe.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Por qué soy 21:21? ¿Qué te hace sentir 21:21?

Isak ríe porque sabe que ahora mismo va a sonar como él idiota más grande del mundo. Lo sabe. Pero además sabe que Even lo apreciará, que Even no lo creerá y que necesita que Even lo crea.

Así que acuna el rostro de Even y se inclina.

_Siento que has estado ahí para mi desde el principio. Siento que cada minuto contigo es mi minuto favorito del día. Siento que fuiste hecho para mí. Siento que lo están viviendo hasta que te conocí. Siento que todo antes de ti era borroso._

Isak se conforma con las palabras más simples.

—Siento que te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¡¡¡¡¡tenía que sacarme lo cursi de mi SER!!!!! espero les gustara <3
> 
> (cínico!Isak fue literalmente yo en el instituto. estaba muy herida y conocí a alguien que se reía de mis maliciosas bromas y que simplemente quería estar ahí para mí. la escena del beso final es algo que viví así que fue muy catártico escribirlo. desafortunadamente la vida es rara, y la madre de mi encantadora persona era horrible conmigo/muy racista, así que nos separamos. todavía hablamos. todavía es dulce <3)
> 
> perdónenme por matar a Edvard aquí. él está teniendo una larga vida en otro universo mientras hablamos. no pude evitar lo del calcetín. ya tenía esto escrito así que tuve que hacerle HUECO jaja
> 
> me encanta escribir capítulos los únicos. tengo cerca de 20 mil ideas como saben si me soportan en twitter. estoy pensando en llegar a 21 versos y luego irme galopando jaja.  
> el verso!falto-de-caricia y el verso rico!Isak son todo en lo que puedo pensar últimamente, ayuda.
> 
> háganme saber en los comentarios si sintieron algo, cualquier cosa por estos dos. <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 El dormir/sueño es primo de la muerte. Frase que forma parte del dibujo que Even deja a Isak en el episodio 5 "Samme tid et helt annet sted" - del clip homonimo  
> 2 dick, término inglés que puede referirse a un insulto o al miembro viril.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
